Feelings of the Past
by Usagi Princess1
Summary: *TITLE CHANGE*Usagi has started a new life. She has no clue about her past. Abused by her father since her mother left she must be perfect or she faces concequenses. Is she alone to face her fears? Sequel to War's Memories)r/r ^_^
1. No One knows

Hey! I hope you all liked Wars Memories! I would like to all who reviewed it and read it through. Now for the long awaited Sequal. Two memories in one! ^_^ I can't wait to type this one. I hope you all like it! Ja!* Usako * ^_^  
  
Usagi ran up the long stairwell that approached the second floor of the school building. She had to hurry to get to biology. What would happen if she was late? She couldn't take any chances. She wasn't like others. One tiny mistake and more hope was gone. She just had to do everything perfect. Images of her awful life flashed through her head. She tried not to tear up and kept running. She got an image of a belt and beer bottles. Images of drugs laid on her kitchen table. Why did she have to have a life like this? She regretted even living perhaps. She had never felt real parent love. She had never been protected, she had never been loved and she had never even felt happiness. All she had felt was hatred and sadness. Sure she had a couple of friends but she never really got together with them. Usagi burst in to the classroom and silently walked to her seat in the back of the room.  
  
People stared at her a lot. So many rumors had been spread about her life and none of them were good. She wouldn't expect any to be good though. Her life had never been good. She wished people could just understand her pain, but they didn't. Usagi pulled out her homework and a pencil. She looked to the front of the room and waited silently for class to begin. Their teacher Mr. Waren had thought her as a very nice student but never really cared for her as some of his other students. She watched as he walked to the front of the room with a stack of papers. Usagi froze. It was the test they had recently taken.  
  
"Class I have the tests back from Friday and all I could say is some of you are going to be disappointed. Usagi was scared now. What if she got a 93 like last time? She bit her lip and waited for her result. She held her breath as Mr. Waren placed the test on her desk. Her eyes shone in fear and she trembled slightly. This happened every time she got back a test. Anything below a 100 was unacceptable. She turned the paper over and flinched. She just hoped her father would be OK with a 98. Last time she had gotten a 93 well... She just didn't want to think about it. Since her father took drugs he was always bringing it out on her. Last time she had gotten a 93 she was not able to lie on her back for weeks. She had skipped swimming so her scars would not show. Her back still hurt even now.  
  
Usagi stared in the front of the room and waited for class to begin. She couldn't daydream like she had. It just made things worse. She thought of all the times she had and how she had regretted them. Usagi shook her head and concentrated. Maybe when she could go to bed she could daydream. Although in her head she knew it was not her daydreams. It was her fear that had always bugged her. She had had other things going on her life. Secrets she had never told anyone. They would be abnormal and her father would just to get to her worse. Secrets so different that she could never tell anyone. Secrets that practically scarred her. It made her life worse with her secrets. Usagi grimaced and caught all of her thoughts in an imaginable net. Maybe she would let them out sometime or never but just not now.  
  
Usagi sat on the bus seat watching as figures passed by outside in big blurs. She didn't want to go home. What would her father do? She trembled trying not to think of what the possibilities that could happen. She just wanted to get out of her house. She wanted to go where she could do what she wanted. She just wanted to be alone without any pressure. Who would want to spend time with her? People thought she would be mean and ugly since her father was but they were so wrong. They never saw the real her because they had all underestimated her. She sighed and leaned her head on the window closing her eyes. This life never seemed to end in happiness. Everything to her was misery.  
  
Usagi slowly opened the door to her small home and tried to creep over to her room. Maybe if she got there and closed her eyes nothing would happen. Just as she crossed the kitchen she was thrown against the wall. She closed her eyes and swallowed her tears. An angry fist tightened on her coat collar. She tried not to look in his face. Today was one of those days he had taken an overdose. Her back stung as it was squished against the wall. She slowly opened her eyes knowing that was the only way out of the situation. She wished she could just wish this all away.  
  
"Something happened at school huh? That's probably why you were sneaking your little stupid butt over to your room huh?" her father stated in a cruel tone.  
  
Usagi didn't reply. What could she say? 'Please help me' she pleaded. Now what could she do? Did he have his weapons with him right now? Usagi gulped in fear and watched as father stared angrily and insanely at her.  
  
"Answer me you slut!!" he screamed tightening his fist. His fist dug into her throat as it tightened. She was so confused of what to do now. What was he going to do to her this time?  
  
"I, I got back a biology test back today" she choked out. She tried not to let any tears fall. She had learned they were very dangerous in a situation like this.  
  
"Well!?!" he demanded shoving her harder into the wall almost making her unable to breath.  
  
"98" she whispered closing her eyes. She awaited for his next move. She knew there was always pain. There had never been gentleness. Her eyes shut tighter. Her breathing became ragged as she awaited. She then felt it. It came in contact with her right eye. The knuckle had hurt so badly. This one hadn't been the hardest but it still hurt a lot. She stifled in her sob and scream. She knew any normal girl would have cried out in agony. She was used to some pain. Her father had always been so strong. She couldn't open her eye at the moment. Her left eye slowly opened and waited for a response.  
  
"One more result like this and you won't see your self even walking" he said angrily.  
  
Usagi slightly nodded and he let go of her. She could only see half of what she normally saw with both eyes but she could still see that now he had left the room. She sighed and went to her room. She entered and quietly shut the door. She locked it just to be sure. She walked into her bathroom and grabbed a pink washcloth. She turned on the warm water and put the washcloth under it. She shut the water off and stared at her self in the mirror. Tears of fear threatened to fall. She touched her eye softly and took it back immediately. She slowly brought the wash cloth to her eye and dabbed it lightly. She couldn't take it anymore. Her tears started to run down her cheek and fell to the floor.  
  
Usagi sat on her bed and stared out of her window. She let the washcloth stick to her eye and just soothe it. The eye hurt too much to do anything. She let the tears warm her cold cheek as they fell. Usagi trembled wondering if he would come back for more. She just wanted to escape so badly. She could go for help somewhere maybe. Last time she had tried that though her father had found her and broken her arm and one rib. She swallowed some extra tears trying not to think about it.  
  
Just then it happened. Her head and heart stung with pain. Everything started to spin. She felt the pain. 'Someone is hurt' she thought. 'No. Please not this again' she pleaded in her head. Her head fell in her hands. This happened too much. Her left eye looked at her hands. She was disappearing again. Her body started to dissolve into the air around her and the spinning and became faster. Someone was in trouble and was hurt badly and were in grave danger. Images of guns came to her; images several people. More tears came down her cheek. She had no choice but to give in this time. With that her body dissolved completely and floated to where her images were.  
  
Usagi felt her molecules stop in a bad section of town. She started to become whole, but not as herself. She was in the dress again. The dress was blue and light. It flowed down to her feet and so did her hair. She wasn't completely whole though. She was half-whole. Her body was see through and it made her look like a ghost. Her body floated to a man in the corner of the alley. Her body glittered with a strange power when she floated there. She heard gunshots in the distance and coming closer. It was obvious that this man was hiding. His arm was bleeding from where he had gotten shot earlier. He then noticed her and stared at her in horror.  
  
He was about to run but she shook her head. If he stayed with her he would be safe. She put a finger on her lips to tell him to be quiet. He just stared in more awe. She closed her eyes awaiting the danger. She heard footsteps come slowly. She knew this would work on her side. Only the good could see her. She had figured that out long ago when her visions had started coming. She then saw five men come from around a corner. They definitely did not see her but they did see the man. She spread her arms out and created an invisible shield. They fired the guns but every bullet just disappeared when it hit the shield. Usagi sent icicles there way and they all stumbled back. They all stared at the man at awe. Some of them were cut but not badly hurt. That was her job. To save the bad and good. Usagi used a next burst of power and a light started to form. It grew bigger and Usagi closed her eyes. She took a big breath and allowed the power to cover them all. She saw the six men disappear and go back to where they needed. Her job was finally done.  
  
Usagi felt herself completely dissolve again and float back. 'I don't want to go home' she pleaded. Her molecules didn't listen. Tears of sadness came out of the air and dropped as ice. She had always been ice. Being cold had always comforted her. She watched as she passed the school and she frowned. She didn't want to go back there either. She watched as other homes passed by underneath her. In the beginning when she had had her first vision she had almost enjoyed flying but now it was just something normal. It happened a lot. Usagi looked underneath her and saw a daughter and father holding hands and enjoying ice cream. They were happily walking along the sidewalk together. 'Why cant that be me?' she cried softly letting the ice, fall down. She closed her eyes and let the air carry her home. Her life had been so horrible, why couldn't it stop here? She wished someone could comfort her now and tell her everything was right. No one was there when she wanted company. The wind was her company all day. Sure her friends gave it to her but they rarely saw her. Usagi sighed and let her self drift into a sleep. She would wake up when needed. Slowly she felt herself lowering. After her last tear everything went black and she trusted the wind to do what it needed to.  
  
Hey! What do u think? I know it was depressing but it should get a little better probably in the next chapter. I hope the sequel is better than wars memories. Gomen if this was short! I hope you leave me nice reviews! No flamers please! Thanks! ^_^ * Usagi Princess * 


	2. Familiar

Hey! I hope you all liked the last chap! Sorry if it was short! I wanted to end it there. I wanted a short introduction. OK a big note to everyone if u haven't read War's Memories you r going to be totally lost so I suggest reading it k? Oh and when I said there were five men in the last chap? Those are just a gang. They won't be in the story again k? They have not much to do with the story. Any who just to tell you I rarely get to the computer so don't expect me to update a lot k? I have tons of sports and other school activities. Plus homework and projects. U know the usual ne? I'm just extremely busy. OK enough chit -chat! To the story! ^_~  
  
Usagi woke up in her bed and slowly sat up. Her head hurt from the night before. How long had she been gone? She remembered how she had stayed up late for her homework. Then she remembered she had been gone till 12:00 am. She gritted her teeth and got up. She just hoped her father had not noticed. Usagi stripped her night -clothes off and stepped into the shower. She let the hot water take over and run down her fair skin. If she didn't have scars and bruises she would actually be quite pretty. Usagi shaved and let her shower gel run over her body. She just had to relax. She wished she wouldn't have to go through another day of her life like always. Her tears mixed in with the warm water from the shower. Usagi had always loved being in water. You were lost in another world. She was the fastest swimmer on her swim team. Usagi let her daydreams fall and drain. She had to get to get to school on time.  
  
She slipped on her tan pants with the long belt. The belt had several strands that hung down after being buckled around her waist. She then wore a tight white shirt with a jean jacket over. Just because she was different didn't mean she was behind styles. She did her hair up in her two meatballs. She had always worn the same style since she was little. She couldn't even remember when she had started it. Her father never told her about their past. Usagi stepped in front of her mirror and examined herself. The bruise on her right eye had swelled up. Her eye was blue and purple. Usagi thought of more bruises and scars in time to come. It just made her want to cry more. Usagi took her cover up and placed it all over her eye. She did her best in covering it and then applied the rest of her make -up. Usagi grabbed her book bag and walked out of her room. She could only hope that her father would not catch her.  
  
Usagi knew she was never going to get her wishes because just then she thrown against the wall. She grimaced and waited.  
  
"Where the heck were you last night?" Her father asked in a cold tone.  
  
"I was doing homework" she answered trembling. She couldn't tell him her secret.  
  
"Liar, where the heck were you?! Tell me! NOW!" he screamed.  
  
Usagi's mind screamed and tried to look for an excuse.  
  
"I,I forgot something at school" she answered trembling. 'School' she thought.  
  
"I need to get to school" she whispered.  
  
Her father let go of her and threw her toward the door.  
  
Usagi opened the door and ran out as fast as she could. 'It worked' she thought. She ran to school as fast as she could, her back bag bouncing behind her. She was always good at running. She was the fastest in her school and had been in a lot of competitions, which she had all won. Of course her dad never cared if she won or not. Only her friends did. She smiled glad she had a few friends. Though she wished she had more. Usagi looked up and saw her self in front of the big high school. She casually walked up the stairs and went through the double doors. People watched as she ran by to her locker. She may have been pretty but others stared because of her life. She frowned and continued to run down the hall.  
  
Usagi slowly sat down in her seat and looked to the front of the room. Today would probably be the same way as all of the others. Though she didn't know what to expect with her life. Everything was bad, but how bad would it be? Usagi ran her hands through her long hair frustrated from all that had happened to her. Couldn't she be someone else? She wished she had someone to cry on but she didn't. She remembered when she had cried ice. She had never had anyone to cry onto. She never did. She couldn't even remember having a mother. Would her mother have been as bad as her father? Usagi looked down. Maybe it would be better just going over her schedule today. She looked into her agenda and read it. After school she had band rehearsal and then after that she had swim meet. And finally after that she had karate. She wasn't so sure on karate though. She had beaten all of the teachers and masters long ago. She had never had a good challenge. The only one she knew who could beat her was her father and she didn't dare try against him.  
  
Usagi closed her agenda and sighed. She just wished for a happy life. She felt like she had had many lives full of sadness put together. She looked down at her desk and her bangs hid her face. She just had this last year of school and then it would finally be over. Or would it be? What if her father still haunted her? She grimaced and tried not to think of it. Her eyes kept staring at her wooden desk. She felt like she was going to cry but she knew she wasn't. Usagi listened as the teacher came to the front of the room and got ready for a speech.  
  
"Class, today we have a new student" Her teacher announced.  
  
Usagi didn't really care. Usually she never cared to look up at the person. They all ended up avoiding her. She listened as footsteps entered the classroom. The pace of the feet was familiar but she didn't know why.  
  
"My name is Wufei" the boy said.  
  
Wufei looked around at the new surroundings. Most students just politely smiled. Then his eyes fell upon one girl. Her head was down and her bangs hid her eyes. She didn't seem to care that he was even there. 'Onnas' he thought trying not to roll his eyes.  
  
Usagi felt something come to her head. That name was familiar too. Suddenly something made her look up. Her eyes met his and she stared hardly at him. He was so familiar. Something made her want to go up to him and talk to him. He was tall and muscular. He had jet- black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. His appearance was almost pleasing to her. She didn't carry herself too far. She tried to think of her having a boyfriend and her dad finding out. She wasn't interested in falling in love either. It wasn't something she wanted to get hurt with. She left his gaze and stared back at the desk. 'I'll find out why he seems so familiar' she thought.  
  
Wufei snorted quietly and then went to take seat in the back. Something inside of him made him think in a deep thought. That girl was so familiar. He felt an urge to find out about her. For a second his mind flashed and an image popped in his head. It was of an angel. The only thing though was that the angel looked like the girl in front of him. He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. 'Baka' he growled. Though he did have to wonder why this girl was so cold and quiet. Maybe if he saw his face he might be able to tell something. Wufei looked to the front of the room and listened to the teacher. For right now he just wasn't interested in school.  
  
Wufei walked down the hall with a couple of boys he had met recently. They all asked him questions about where he had moved from and such. Wufei knew there wasn't much to his life. He didn't have parents. Both had died in a car crash. They had left him plenty of money to last him a lifetime and he had chose to keep away from the police. He didn't want to exactly be called an orphan. He was old enough any ways. Most people thought he was at least twenty, not eight-teen. Wufei sighed and passed a bulletin board and stopped.  
  
He read student of the month. 'Usagi Tsukino' it said. It showed a picture of the girl he had seen earlier. This time he actually saw a picture of her eyes. She was smiling in the picture though beneath it he could tell she was sad. She almost looked stuck up. The bulletin board said she had had perfect grades since she had ever started. It listed all of the things she had accomplished. He stared awed. This was no ordinary girl. He saw that she was a black-belt champion in the nation. 'We'll see about that' he thought smirking. This girl had had a perfect life. She was everything a girl would want to be. It wasn't as if he wasn't bad in school or anything. He got A's but he didn't have as many activities as she did. He sighed and then went to catch up with his group. 'Baka' he growled to himself. Why did all of the sudden he become curious about this onna? It wasn't like he liked her. He thought all onnas were weak, He snorted and then thought of something else.  
  
Usagi ran through the hall to her next class. She had just come from one of her 'extra classes'. Her feet never seemed to fail her. She looked at her small tiny feet and watched as they fell upon the white tile beneath her. She held on to her books tightly as she ran. She had to get to gym. She kept running. Suddenly without noticing she ran into a tall figure. She fell back and landed on the ground hard. Her books spilled across the floor.  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to" she said muttering on, on how she was sorry.  
  
"Watch where you're going weak onna" A harsh voice bit.  
  
Usagi looked up amazed at the harsh words. Hadn't she said sorry? She looked into the face of the new student from earlier, Wufei. She glared at him madly while she collected her books.  
  
"I would watch what you say" she warned now feeling an unknown heat rise within her.  
  
"Let me guess you're going to kick my butt with your master skills?" he taunted raising an eyebrow.  
  
Usagi turned red from anger and stood up with her books in her arm. How rude could he get? He obviously was another person who had no idea what she was going through.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't want to ruin your perfect grades and skills, and of course your life" he added.  
  
This hit Usagi like a bullet. Now she choked up. She felt his words dangerously tug at her heart. The harsh words bit into her soul. No one had ever been so cruel to her. Her chin trembled slightly. She just stared at him with sorrow. She knew she needed to say something back but instead of the usual she finally let out what she was thinking.  
  
"You don't understand what I have been through obviously. No one understands and I guess I wouldn't blame you either would I?" she spat back at him. Wufei didn't know what to say.  
  
"If you understood everything about my life you wouldn't have said that" she added glaring at him in a cold way. He was shocked. She was definitely different. Had she just beaten him? An onna beating him? This wasn't over. Though he did recall his harsh words. Why had he said that?  
  
  
  
"I......" he stuttered.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Usagi answered not letting him finish. She bit back her threatening tears and ran down the hall to gym. Wufei watched as she ran down the hall. He almost wanted to go say sorry. He sighed and continued walking to his next class. What had just happened?  
  
OK people! I'm cutting this chap short! I wanted the next few to be a bit longer. You'll understand why. No, it doesn't mean I will stop writing. I believe in writers who stay loyal to the work they started. I hate it when people never update and just leave the story up for you. It happens a lot. I know how that feels so I'm not gonna do it to u! aren't I sweet! ^_^ lol. OK. I'm gonna type the next chap. Just in case I don't update for a week or so Happy holidays!!!!!!! ^_^ * Usagi Princess * 


	3. Visions of the Past

Hey! Sorry for the long wait! This week was crazy! I had lots of tests and quizzes. Add that to basketball and extra homework and projects! Pant! I finally get to write this! OK. I'm done. Well, here's chap 3!  
  
  
  
Usagi stumbled inside of her house exhausted from track. Beads of sweat bordered her hairline. She cautiously looked into the kitchen just in case her dad was having a bad day, which he usually did. Usagi trembled and kept walking to her room. Her legs stood her strongly even though they had been through a competition. It hadn't been much of one though. She had beaten the other runners by a long shot. She had never lost in running. She sighed and thought about earlier in the school day. How could Wufei have been so cruel? He had hit her hard where her weakness was. She tried not to cry at what he had said. She just wished no one would judge her like this. She bit her lip holding in her tears. A perfect life? Her? Her life was far from perfect, in fact, the total opposite. Usagi started to go to her room but then was grabbed from behind.  
  
Wufei walked down the street looking at the new surroundings. He was supposedly heading toward a fast food restaurant to meet some guys he had seen earlier. When he had moved here a few days ago he hadn't gone far out of his area. He probably wouldn't have come here if he had met new friends. This wasn't a great section of town. He wondered why he had even made friends. He usually had a short temper. Though most of that was not on friends. His mind kept slowly traveling back to Usagi. She had been so familiar. He had even enough time to notice her bruise on her eye. How had she gotten something like that? She didn't seem the type to get into school fights. He remembered what she had said to him in the hall when she had bumped into him. What exactly had she meant by that? Was her life much different than he had heard? What if she was keeping it away from everyone? He shook his head grumbling slightly. 'Baka' he growled to himself. Why was he constantly thinking of this onna? He shook his head and continued to walk.  
  
Usagi gulped slightly and looked at her father. He had a funny look on his face. He was totally drugged and drunk. This was definitely a bad sign. He had grabbed her shoulder and his finger- nails dug into her skin. She could feel them cut her delicate skin and make them bleed slightly. She looked at him, wondering what his next move was. She was terrified to go against him. She was scared of what would happen if she lost. He smirked and his hands rose and stopped at her neck. They put pressure to it and she felt her air getting cut. She tried her best to remain calm.  
  
"You know what kind of a day I have had?" he asked her angrily.  
  
"Bad?" she trembled making sure not to make a mistake so he would hurt her more.  
  
He clenched harder to her throat. He was serious now. She trembled under his hands on her neck. 'Help' she pleaded although she knew it would not come. His eyes stared at her angrily and then noticed the bruise he had given her the other day. It was completely showing.  
  
"What the heck have I told you to do with bruises I give you" he screeched.  
  
"Cover them up?" she choked.  
  
"Exactly, so why isn't this one" he asked, his voice low and rumbling.  
  
Usagi trembled. It must have rubbed off when she had put water on her face. Big mistake. Now she was going to get it from him. His hands let go of her neck and got ready for something else. She closed her eyes ready for his blow.  
  
It came down hard this time. She would have thought she would have gotten a new bruise but she didn't. Instead he punched her in the same eye making the last bruise worse. The pain cut into her and made her eyes tear up. Her chin trembled and she tried not to cry in front of her father.  
  
"Get out of here you worthless slut!" he yelled letting go of her. She nodded and ran outside where she could let out her threatening tears. She ran to the door and opened it wide and then slamming it behind her. Finally she let her tears come down her cheek.  
  
Her vision was blurred and she could barely see. She had to get out of here for a while. She still felt the pain in her eye and more tears came. She bit her lip and tried to concentrate. She ran down her driveway and wasn't sure what to make of when she saw this.  
  
Wufei walked down the sidewalk through an awful part of town continuing his thoughts on Usagi. He just wishes her image would go away but it still floated around him. Just then he heard a scream coming form the tiny house next to him. He stopped and stared at it for a while. Whoever screamed was very angry. He watched as the front door opened and a familiar figure ran out of the old house. Tears were running down her cheek and her eye was even more bruised than before. She was oblivious to where he was in front of her. He stared at her awed. She seemed to tremble and shake. Who had done this to her?  
  
Usagi looked up right before she was about to bump into him. He looked awed in a way she had never seen. He almost seemed worried for a second. His eyes weren't as hateful as earlier. Even though he may be nice to her now didn't mean she would forgive him at the moment. She stared at him angrily.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat angrily even though tears were still spilling form her cheek. She couldn't help but stare into his black eyes. They showed an unknown confusion.  
  
"I was just passing by" he retorted. His eyes burned with anger and then it disappeared when her face softened. She had started to cry again.  
  
"Are you OK?" automatically came out of him. Why had he said that? It was as if he cared for the onna. He mentally slapped himself and waited for a reply.  
  
"Does it look like it?!" she screamed infuriated he had asked that. She couldn't hold her emotions anymore. She just wanted to run. Her face softened back to its sad one and more tears spilled down her face. She pushed past him and ran down the sidewalk. Her feet kept going faster and faster. She had no where to go now. Her tears flew off her cheek and landed on the pavement behind her. She wanted to leave everything behind her but she couldn't. She just wished she weren't alive. There was only one place for this she knew. What was the point of living when all that happened were bruises and scars. Nobody cared for her at all. Her legs ran to where she wanted automatically as if on auto.  
  
Usagi stood on the edge looking down. Her hair blew behind her into the wind behind her. Tears continued to fall. She looked at the ground terrified but also knew another thing. She wouldn't have to live through her pain anymore. It would soon be gone. She trembled and looked behind her. The rocky edges of the cliff surrounded her. All she had to do was jump. She closed her eyes and tried to remember everything. She felt the wind knowing it was the last time she would feel it. She took a deep breath and got ready. She couldn't stand the emotions swirling around in her head. She took one last look at the earth and then closed her eyes. She then took the leap.  
  
She fell fast feeling the wind's force against her. She was now scared of the landing. Falling helped her get rid of it. She felt like everything was leaving her. She felt herself to start to fall faster. The wind tore at her skin and made it sting. She felt the airflow out of her. She found it hard to breathe as she fell. She liked the airy feeling though out her body. She knew she was close to reaching the bottom. Soon it would all be over. 'Good bye' she thought. Who was she saying goodbye to? There was no one who cared for her or knew her so who was she saying goodbye to? She felt as if she was leaving someone she really cared about behind, but who. She shook her head, there was nobody she really cared about that she knew, right? She waited for her death that moved toward her quickly. She slowly let in air and held it. She knew only a couple more seconds and she would be dead.  
  
Suddenly she got an image. It was of a big machine. The machine shot out beams of fire and it darted through space. The vision then blurred away. "Nataku" she whispered. The name had automatically come out of her mouth. What was the machine? All of the sudden she stopped. She felt her going the opposite way. She was rising. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in a different dress. She wasn't in the one she had been in when she had saved the man. She was in a white flowing gown. In mid chest she had golden rings showing a good portion of cleavage. Wings appeared on her back and they flew her back up. 'What is going on?' she wondered. She knew she could fly but she had not seen these wings or new dress. She didn't know anything about these secrets that were happening to her.  
  
'I wish I knew' she thought. 'Who is doing this?' she asked. Tears came down her face. She had wanted to die and someone had stopped her. This seemed so familiar. She then got a flash of a different scene. She was falling from a building and she was wanting to die. She was stopped and pulled up by...........Wufei. The vision ended and Usagi was lost in a midst of confusion. What was going on? She felt her self back to ground level and she started to fly back home. 'Why!?!' she demanded.  
  
'I'm sorry hime, It is your job to stay alive and protect this planet' someone answered her.  
  
'What is going on?' she asked the voice.  
  
'I can not tell you exactly yet. Some one will help you remember, that is the way of the crystal.' The voice answered.  
  
'The crystal?' Usagi asked the voice.  
  
'It will all be answered princess, just wait' the voice answered.  
  
Usagi bit her lip. She was so confused. Why hadn't that person let her die? What crystal was she exactly talking about? Her life had always been like this. There were no answers, just fate. She sighed and allowed her wings to bring her home. Maybe staying alive she could find the person who was to help her remember. Who was it though? How was she supposed to find the person. Maybe if she just ignored it maybe it would one day be answered. She sighed and let that set of questions aside. Why had she gotten that vision of Wufei? It was as if he had been saving her. She remembered the look in his eyes. It was as if he had loved her one time. That was impossible. First of all she had just met him the other day and second they both hated each other.  
  
Usagi felt her self become herself again and she was settled on her bed. It was around mid night. 'Oh no, my homework' she thought.  
  
'It's already done' a voice answered.  
  
Usagi looked around and saw no one. She went to check the her pile of homework. She glanced at it and saw everything was done. 'I'm so confused' she thought. Usagi shook her head and went to her bed. She crawled under the covers and slowly closed her eyes. 'Maybe the answers will come soon' she thought. After that last thought she fell asleep.  
  
Wufei closed his eyes on his bed thinking of Usagi it was mid night and he still couldn't get her out of his head. He remembered her running out of her house crying and hurt. Who had hurt her? Just then an image flashed across his head. He saw Usagi with wings and a white dress. She held him close and was saving him from the dark. 'What the heck was that' he thought. He shook his head and rolled over. He didn't want to think anymore. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Hey guys! Hope you liked that. Moms yelling for me to get off so I gotta go. Ja! 


	4. Abuse Awaits an Innocent Girl

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I took a break to update my website. I changed the whole layout. Right now I just seem to have spare time on vaca so I guess I could type this! ^_^. Please give me more reviews! My goal for this one is 50! I only have 15 at this point so keep reviewing! Ok to the story!  
  
  
  
Two Memories in One   
  
  
By: Usagi Princess  
  
  
Chapter 4 *Abuse awaits an Innocent Girl*  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Usagi woke up with a horrible headache. Her head pounded and refused to lift itself off her pillow. She slowly pushed herself up with her strong arms and looked around. It was six am and time to get up for school. Today was Friday and she had martial arts practice after school. This one her father was coming to, to check on her progress. Usagi slowly ran through the schedule in her head. She just hoped she did good enough for her dad later so he wouldn't hurt her. Usagi rolled out of bed and opened her clothes drawer and grabbed a pair of black jean flairs and then went to her closet. She then took a long sleeve shirt with flared sleeves and also showed a bit too much of her chest. Usagi walked into her bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
She always looked forward to showers because they would warm her skin and make her forget everything from the past day. The water flowed down and ran through her long delicate fingers as she checked for the right temperature. Usagi then turned on the shower switch and got in. Her hair was down and the water wet it through. Usagi looked at her hair and gaped. It had grown a lot since yesterday. How could it have grown that much? Instead of stopping around her but it stopped at her knees. Did this have anything to do with yesterday? Her hair only grew when she was in her other form for saving innocent people. Now it was long in her real life. This was just one of the 3 million questions running through Usagi's head at the moment.  
  
  
Wufei sat up slowly and glanced at his clock. It was six thirty and time to get up so he get ready for school. He grumbled and threw the covers off of him. His boxers hung loosely around his waist as he walked over to go get his clothes for a quick shower. He almost felt more grumpier than ever but one thing kept him from doing so. His thoughts kept rushing back to Usagi. He remembered how she had run out of her house crying and hurt. Who had hurt her? Was she being abused like this all of the time? Then it snapped to his head. 'Of course!' he thought. No wonder why she had said no one understood her or her life. She was getting abused and being put under severe stress and pressure. For some reason he felt sorry for her. He shook his head. Why did he act this weak? He even remembered the vision he had gotten of Usagi as an angel. It had seemed so real too. Wufei mentally slapped himself. 'Visions are for the weak' he thought. He tried to shake off everything about her but it just wouldn't go away. His Teeth gritted together and steam rose inside of him. What was wrong with him?  
  
  
He had to get his mind refocused to his life. He had to get it focused on fighting. Today was his first day of martial arts in this area. Today he would test the famous Usagi Tsukino in a spar. Though he knew she didn't know at the moment. He wondered who would win. He had been champion in his area and she was the champion for her area. He needed to think about his strategies on how he could get past her defense and offense.   
  
  
Usagi rushed down the hall silently to homeroom hoping not to run into the one she was trying to avoid. She looked down at the floor and watched as tiles went by as she walked from one to the other. She then looked up so she would not run into anyone. Kids looked at her as she passed but she ignored their looks. She then realized ONE familiar friend. She walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
  
"Hey Naru" Usagi greeted smiling as best as she could.  
  
  
Naru turned around and smiled. "Usagi! I never get to see you these days" she answered.  
  
  
"SO how's life?" Naru asked as she slammed her locker shut.   
  
  
"Same as always" Usagi answered with a sigh.  
  
  
"Are you coming to track next Monday?" Usagi asked.  
  
  
"You bet!" Naru answered with a smile as they walked on toward homeroom.  
  
  
"So you're competing again today?" Naru asked.  
  
  
"Yeah" Usagi answered dully. The question made her sink in fear. What if she messed up? What if she lost? She didn't want to think about it. She held in her tears thinking of things her father would do to her.   
  
  
"I'll see you later!" Naru called walking the opposite direction.   
  
  
Usagi continued to her homeroom in deep thought. Naru was her only true friend she had had since kindergarten. Naru had always been there for her when her life had been rough. Even though they rarely saw each other they never stopped being the best of friends.   
  
  
Usagi walked into her homeroom. She looked up for a second and all she could stare at was Wufei. He seemed to lock his eyes on her. Both of them got chills up and down their back form the visions they had gotten the day before of each other. Usagi looked down from his gaze and blushed. Why was she acting this way? She thought she had hated him. Was hate the right word? Was it too strong? Maybe dislike. She still couldn't get the words he had said to her out of her head. Wufei glanced her again and she gave him a cold stare. Wufei rolled his eyes and then looked away. He couldn't stop staring at her. Why had all of the sudden when he and moved here he felt as if he had known her form the very beginning? The beginning of what? Wufei was now very confused at this point and his head started to spin. He took a big breath and got a hold of himself. He then looked to where the teacher stood in the front of the room.   
  
  
Usagi walked out of gym and toward locker. Today had been just like all of the others. It was plain. The only thing that was on her mind was Wufei. He kept staring at her strangely as if he were confused. Though she did have to admit she was probably doing the same. Usagi continued toward her locker and looked around. She then saw him again. His eyes locked with hers for a second. His eyes seemed to want to look inside of her and try to find out everything. hey seemed to beg an answer of her. Usagi then looked away. What was going on? She was now terribly confused. Why was it him and not someone else? Usagi opened her locker and put her morning binder and books back in. She then grabbed her afternoon class things and then walked down to lunch.  
  
  
Usagi poked at her food in front of her glumly and put her fork down. She wasn't hungry at all. Being scared made her lose her appetite. Her mind kept going back to her fight today. Her leader said she was going against someone new and more skilled than the others. And this had to be just the day her dad was coming. Her chin trembled but she clenched her teeth and stopped the chattering. She had to be confident in herself so she could win. She needed to relax and forget her fears so she could think straight about everything else.  
  
  
Usagi walked down the long sidewalk slowly toward the martial arts building. It was coming up and it seemed to want to haunt her all day. The building loomed closer as she took small slow steps towards it. She didn't want to go in and be beaten up by her father again. Then a small thought came to mind. Why was she so scared? She was the best right? She had to have more confidence in herself. She looked up and stood as proudly as she could. Now was the time to show her father how good she really was. Usagi came to the front of the building and slowly opened the door.   
  
  
Usagi walked in and placed her things in the corner of the room. She then walked into he bathroom to get changed into her fighting clothes. She took deep slow breaths to calm herself down from the terror coming ahead. How was she so sure she was going to lose? She slipped her shirt over her head and then put on her white sports bra . Her pants fell to her side and she then put on her white ones. She then put on her white robe and belt. She slowly stepped out of the bathroom. She then looked at her opponent. This was the one person I did not want to go against.  
  
  
She glared at him angrily. He was the same level she was and he looked to be just as experienced. She walked toward the center of the room glaring a him madly. She scowled under her breath and looked down. She then looked up at her father leaning against the wall. She gulped and looked down. He was glaring at her daring her to make one mistake.   
She wish Wufei would just go easy for once so she could win so she wouldn't get beaten up. She started to stretch across from Wufei glaring at him the whole time madly. She still hadn't forgiven him.  
  
  
"You look scared, I thought you would be more confident since your a champion" Wufei said while stretching his legs and arms.   
  
  
Usagi ignored his rude comment and stretched her arm back. He could at least be kind for once. She looked at him for a sec when he wasn't glaring at her. He had a determined look in his eyes. His hair slick black hair shone in the white light. For second she thought he looked cute when determined. 'Where did that come from?' she asked herself angrily. She sighed and stood up the same he did. The leader stood next to them ready to begin the fight.   
  
  
Usagi swallowed everything and glared at Wufei madly and determined to beat him. She wouldn't let him beat her. She had to win this one no matter what. He stared back at her just as determined. Some of the younger fighters had come in to watch the oldest. Her and him were the oldest fighters they had and the most skilled. The leader came up and nodded. Wufei and Usagi both bowed as instructed even though they did not want to.   
  
  
"Begin" her leader announced.   
  
  
Usagi nodded and waited for Wufei to make his move. She preferred to start on the defensive side. He threw a fake punch and she moved slightly dodging it and then blocking the real punch that came toward her. He used the punches to distract her and he kicked his foot toward her. Instead of being hit like most would have she grabbed the foot and twisted it. Wufei spun in midair and came down ready for another attack. Instead Usagi moved swiftly and threw a punch. He blocked it and grabbed the hand. Usagi then realized her awful mistake. 'No!' she thought. He took her and threw her over him. She landed on the floor on her back hard. She had been defeated.   
  
  
She tried not to look at her father wondering how he looked at the moment. Fear swelled inside of her and grew larger like a knot. She laid on her back for a bit trembling. This was the first time she had lost. What would her dad do to her now? Her chin trembled and she tried to look past the tears the fogged up her vision. She was officially doomed.   
  
  
Wufei stood over confused. Had he hurt her that bad? He saw tears start to form in her eyes. Her chin trembled and she looked up to the ceiling. He looked past her tears and realized she wasn't hurt but she was scared. Why was she that scared? Wufei looked around and noticed a man standing on the other side of the room. He looked furious and was staring right at Usagi. His eyes burned with rage as he stared at her. Wufei could see a resemblance between the two though. He was her father. He looked back at Usagi and held his hand out while his mind kept wondering. Was her father the one abusing her like this? Her cold and small hand took his and she pulled herself up. She looked at Wufei for a split second but then gazed down at the floor. She didn't want to go with her father now but she knew he would catch her anyways.   
  
  
Usagi walked towards her stuff and ignored the glares she was given. Wufei watched her slowly. Usagi got her stuff and finally looked up at her father. His face held rage she ad never seen before. She was in big trouble and was bound to get hurt when they got home. She took a slow but unsteady breath and walked towards him. He looked at her in disgust as she walked towards him. When she reached him he grabbed her arm hardly and pushed her out of the door.   
  
  
Wufei watched the fathers reaction and knew this was not good. The master walked up to him and smiled. Wufei didn't seem to realize and he watched as Usagi and her dad left. Something tugged at him. He didn't want to see her hurt for an odd reason.   
  
"Well done" the leader said next to him. Wufei nodded in a trance.  
  
  
"Do you think........." the leader was cut off by Wufei's remark that came so suddenly.  
  
  
"Can you excuse me?" Wufei asked not even waiting for an answer. He ran out of the building and towards his motorcycle. The rest of the people watched in shock as he left . Wufei ignored the rain that poured on top of him. He hopped on his bike and started the motor. He pressed on the gear and sped down the road. His mind started to spin in confusion. 'Baka' he thought to himself. Did he really care that much for the girl? HE scowled and continued to speed through town to get to Usagi.  
  
  
Usagi was pushed out of the car and into the house. Her fear had kept building up as she neared her punishment. She shivered in fear. She trembled dangerously as she watched her father slam the door.  
  
  
"Why the heck did you lose?!?!" he screamed at Usagi.  
  
  
Usagi didn't know why. She had seen her mistake obviously didn't want to name it.   
  
  
"I thought you were better than a loser" her father bit harshly. Usagi closed her eyes awaiting some kind of pain. She didn't want to answer him. She was terrified down to her very last bone. She head a clinking of metal and knew what this meant. She had only gotten this punishment once in her life. Her father had the strongest arms in Japan as far as she knew. She finally opened her eyes and realized it was then that he took her robe off. Her sports bra remained and only covered an inch of her back. She started to tremble and her body shook so visibly.   
  
  
"You mean nothing to me! Nobody would probably want a slut like you!" he screamed in rage. Usagi was struck by this remark. No one had ever said a remark like that before. Tears threatened to fall from her big blue ocean eyes. She tried to think of good things so she could calm down but it didn't work.   
  
  
Instead of first using his belt his fist jabbed out and hit her nose. She closed her eyes daring not to defend herself or the punishment would get worse. His hard fist then hit her mouth and eye. His knuckles had cut into her face roughly and she could taste her own salty blood. She then saw him flex his arms and get the belt ready. She stared at him in horror. Was he really going to do this?   
  
  
"Turn around" he commanded. Usagi stood still in shock and in horror. She felt like she couldn't move. She didn't want to do this.  
  
  
"Turn around!!!!" He screamed his anger rising.  
  
  
She slowly turned around and awaited a different pain. She heard him rising the belt. Her eyes and teeth squinted up in instinct. She heard the whip of the belt and it came down on her back. She screamed in pain. The belt had cut her deeply and stung beyond any pain she would probably feel. He whipped again and again and she started to feel weal. Tears stained her soft skin and fell to the floor. She could feel blood trickling down her back and on the floor. 'Iie! Stop! Help!' she pleaded. There wasn't anybody who could help her though and her father wasn't even half way through his punishment.  
  
  
Wufei stopped in front of her house and jumped of his back. He had to be sure Usagi was OK. He looked at the house and got ready for what might come. 'Why am I doing this?' he asked himself. He walked up to the door. He then stopped when he heard an ear piercing scream he knew was coming from her. He immediately opened the door and looked around. His eyes fell on the dad. He didn't seem to notice him. Wufei nodded and took action. He watched as the belt rose again. He ran up to him and grabbed the belt.  
  
  
Usagi noticed the belt had not come down. She felt her knees start to tremble. She was dizzy and weak form the blood loss. Her legs threatened to fall under her. She slowly turned around and noticed what had happened. She looked at Wufei through the slits of her eyes. He had stopped her father and glared at him madly. Why did he do that? He was going to get hurt!  
  
Wufei threw the belt aside and took his chance. He punched her father square in the face and watched him look up at him, his cheek bleeding. Wufei felt rage and a new kind of power rising within him. Heat rose up his back and made him even angrier. Wufei tried to punch him but her father blocked it easily. He grabbed Wufei's hand hard and grabbed his neck and started to squeeze. Wufei now knew why Usagi had screamed in agony from the belt. Her father was as strong as heck. He felt his air getting blocked and he started to choke.   
  
  
Usagi watched shocked. Wufei was saving her but why? She watched as her father grabbed his neck and started to squeeze it. She wouldn't let him do that. Wufei deserved to live. With her remaining power she threw her leg up and kicked her father as hard as she could. Her father let go of Wufei and stumbled back and hit a chair of the table. Wufei took his chance and punched her father in the face and then in the gut. Her father closed his eyes as if he was unconscious. Just to make sure her father was not acting Wufei punched him again in the face. Her father then fell to the floor. Wufei took a big breath and then looked at Usagi.   
  
  
Her face was bleeding and the blood dripped down her chin. That wasn't the worst she had though. Her back was bleeding heavily and the blood oozed from the cuts her father had given her. Pain was written on her face. Her face told him she was weak from the blood loss. Her legs then gave way underneath her. Wufei caught her and noticed she was still half awake. He knew she would not be able to stay here anymore. He laid her down and grabbed the book bag on the floor. He then picked her up again and brought her outside. His motorcycle had an extra compartment for her book bag. He placed the book bag in it and then closed it and got ready for the tough part. He placed Usagi on his lap and let her lean against him and he took the bars of his motorcycle. He needed to help her and fast.  
  
Wufei picked Usagi and her school book-bag and walked her to his apartment. He looked down and noticed her getting weaker. He opened and closed his apartment door and threw her book-bag next to the sofa. He only had one bed in his apartment so he could sleep on the sofa. Wufei laid her down gently on his bed and looked at her for a few seconds. He couldn't believe he was doing this but something seemed to be pushing him to help her. For a split second Usagi opened her eyes and saw the blurry outlines of Wufei. He had a concerned look on his face and was staring right at her. Usagi then felt another wave of dizziness and everything went black around her.   
  
  
Hey Guys! Sorry It took so long! I have been hanging out with cousins and stuff and haven't had a chance to get on the computer. I told u this chap would be longer! I hoped you liked it! Please review! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! Thanx! Ja Ne! * Usagi Princess * 


	5. Too Many Questions

Hey Guys! Yay! I'm continuing! I really like typing this story! In a few more chapters there will be more action so it should be getting more thrilling. Well to the story! ^_^  
  
Wufei realized she had finally passed out. He cursed under his breath and went to go get some medical supplies. She was strong to stay awake that long. He grabbed some cleaner, water and bandages. When he walked back she seemed to be calm. He kept her on her back and examined it. Her father had whipped her pretty badly. He stared at her unemotionally for a bit thinking how he had gotten into this mess. What was it about her that seemed so familiar to him. He squinted his eyes and stared at her hard and then gave up. Maybe he would figure out the longer he was around her.  
  
Wufei started to clean her up with disinfectant and then put a damp clothe to her back. He finally dried her back and it was clean of any extra blood. Her back was pink but it would heal in time. He then realized she would need another pair of clothes. The clothes she was wearing were stained in her blood. He grunted to himself and rolled his eyes. 'Great' he thought to himself. This was going to be embarrassing. He went to his drawer and pulled out an overlarge shirt and an extra pair of boxers. He laid them next to her and took the bandages out. He slowly wrapped it all the way around her chest and stomach stopping at the bottom of her neck. He was careful with his hands and made sure they didn't touch anything.  
  
Once he had wrapped her chest he slowly undressed her and put her in the other clean pair of clothes. He made sure he was gentle with his hands so not to touch any parts he wasn't supposed to. He turned her over on her back and looked at her in the face. He still needed to treat her face. He grabbed the disinfectant again and ran it gently over the cuts on her face. He then cleaned them with water and dried then. He realized the big cut to the side of her lips. He ran his fingers over it lightly and then came to her lips. They were a perfect pink and were in a straight line. They looked perfect as if they were a goddess's lips. He rolled his eyes at his reaction and took his fingers away form her. H e grabbed the smaller bandages and slowly put them over the cuts on her face. He was now done cleaning and bandaging her. He sighed and cleaned up the extra material.  
  
When he finished with everything it was nine and he was tired from the day's events. He grabbed some blankets and brought them to the couch. He slowly laid down and tried to relax. His head had not stopped spinning from all of his confusion. It made him want to look in the past for answers, but why the past. He felt as if he had left something very important in his past, but what? He muttered to himself and closed his eyes to get some shut eye. Today had definitely been one strange day. With that last thought he fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Usagi's Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi ran as fast as she could her legs pumping at an incredible speed.  
  
'Please give me your power Haruka' she thought.  
  
'I will hime' a voice in her head answered.  
  
She wasn't even breaking a sweat. She ran faster away from the enemy. She wasn't sure who but the name automatically came out of her mouth.  
  
"OZ" she whispered madly. How could they do this to her?! What of her family and friends? Tears started to come down her cheeks. She was angry and sad. She couldn't help her emotions.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiieeeeeee!!!!!" she screamed while running. Why had they killed them? She gritted her teeth and kept running. Just then she heard another soldier behind her. She got an idea. She stopped and let him come up to her. She put her hands up and he walked up to her. She then quickly punched him in the gut and he fainted and she took his gun. Now she had at least some protection. She kept running faster and faster. She knew someone was following her but she couldn't see or hear them . Just then a figure jumped in front of her.  
  
"Drop your gun onna" the man instructed.  
  
Usagi dropped the gun giving up her protection and hope. She looked up and stared the man in the eye. It wasn't a man. It was Wufei. Just then everything in her dream disappeared and went to another scene.  
  
Usagi lied on a bed weakly and stared out of her heavy eyes. She could feel someone holding her hand and comforting her. She couldn't se them. This confused her and she shook her head. Then she was put in another scene.  
  
Usagi and eight other girls were in a black cloud. Usagi noticed that they were all in long elegant dresses that seemed to be familiar to her. Just then a power hit the eight other girls and their bodies started to disintegrate. She watched in horror as their bodies burnt up and fall to the ground. Terror filled her face as she watched. She felt as if she had loved them, as if they were her friends. But she didn't have this many friends.  
  
And then once again she screamed in agony. 'Why?' she thought.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi sat up in the bed with a start. She took in big breaths scared what she was seeing would also disappear. The visions had been so awful and painful. They had seared into her somehow. Automatically she started to cry. Her face fell into her hands as she cried. Her tears slipped through her fingers and to the sheets below. Just then she heard the door open and she saw Wufei stumble inside of the room. She then realized that she was not at her house. She looked down to see herself in different clothes and wrapped by massive amounts of bandages.  
  
"Are you OK onna?" he asked now by the side of the bed.  
  
Usagi wasn't sure of what to answer. Was she OK? Yes she was but the dream had been so horrible. Just then everything she was thinking came out of her lips.  
  
"It was so horrible" she sobbed silently.  
  
"What was it?" he asked.  
  
"Visions, besides that I don't know." she answered truthfully.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
She nodded silently and he left to go get her a glass of water. Usagi realized she was probably in his clothes and was sleeping in his bed. Why had he been so generous? When he came back she had clamed down. He handed her the cup and she took a small sip. First she choked on it and coughed but then she took another sip and the cold water ran down her dry throat. She noticed Wufei watching her and blushed. He must have taken care of her and got her into new clothes. The thought of it made her blush even more.  
  
"Thank You" she mumbled out softly.  
  
He nodded and stayed silent. He didn't like the silence because all he did was stare at her and he didn't know her that well. Usagi instead broke the silence for him.  
  
"How are we going to get away from my father?" she asked getting a chill down her spine and shivering.  
  
"We are going to stay here and I'm going to watch over you. If he attacks again, I'll be there" he muttered.  
  
Usagi looked up at him and stared into his calm black eyes. Rarely were they calm like this. Usually they were burning with rage. He had one heck of a temper and she wished she could help him. She though about what he had said. He would be there? For some reason she believed him. She really hadn't wanted to.  
  
Wufei stared at her in her thinking stage. He wasn't about to admit how familiar she seemed to him. He wasn't about to admit anything he felt about her as a matter of fact. He wasn't sure where or what to believe so he would just not admit anything.  
  
"Are we going back to school?" she asked hopefully. She might as well finish up her education. She wasn't sure what she wanted to be although she had one thing in mind. She wanted to become an astronaut, though that was just a dream. She went out every night and would look in the stars and study them. She just wished one day she could go to the moon. She felt as if she knew it too well. Had it been from gazing at it too much?  
  
"Once you are healed we will" Wufei answered in his monotone voice.  
  
Usagi nodded and looked out the window. She didn't want to be stuck in bed like this. She hated when she was restrained from things she wanted to do. Usually she would fight against it and not give up. She noticed the bright moon was now in it's crescent stage. She felt like she could just reach out and touch it. She watched as the trees outside swayed back and forth from the wind. It gave her an eerie feeling and sent a chill down her back.  
  
"Do you have any extra blankets?" she asked softly taking her gaze away form the window. She hugged her knees and tried to keep herself warm. She felt like a little kid at the moment who wanted their mom to do everything. She didn't like people working for her, it made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get them" Wufei answered and turned to leave.  
  
Usagi blushed wishing she could just do it herself. She felt her breath hit her knees and start to warm them up. Her arms wrapped around them and gave them just the slightest warmth. She started to shiver and her body started to shake. She hated being cold like this, it always made her feel small and alone.  
  
Wufei seemed to take longer than she would have expected. She seemed to keep dazing out of the window. Her eyes seemed to be glued to the moon. She had always thought it would be an awesome place to go to when she was older. Something about the moon tugged at her and made her try to remember something she may have known a long time ago. She gripped the sheets in frustration and tried not to shiver a lot. Her body wouldn't stop shivering uncontrollably. She felt as she would shake the whole room if she shivered any harder. It was as if her visions and weird feelings had given it to her. She then realized Wufei was back. Instead of just a blanket he brought in a cup of warm tea as well.  
  
Usagi smiled gratefully and took the cup carefully and brought it to her cold lips. The tea scorched her tongue but she didn't seem to care. She was so cold she could have drank it in one sip. The tea ran down her throat and through her body. She felt the chill slowly start to leave her a tiny bit. She took another sip and concentrated on staying warm. As she took her sip Wufei spread the blanket over her small body and sat next to the bedside. Usagi blushed and took another sip. No one had ever been this kind to her, except Naru maybe. Though Naru had never taken care of her to this extent.  
  
"Do you want some medicine?" Wufei asked after she took another sip so she could talk.  
  
Usagi shook her head. She was fine without medicine. She just needed warm things to heat her up. "I'm fine, don't worry" she said smiling wondering if he would get a reaction from this one.  
  
Wufei flinched slightly at the words 'don't worry'. He didn't worry for this onna did he? She was too weak, or so he thought so far. The strength she had displayed earlier had definitely shown she was not as weak as she looked. Maybe he was the weak one, worrying for onnas.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly but then frowned again. She remembered still what he had said to her the first day when they had met. It was imprinted in her brain as clear as possible. How could she have forgotten that? She frowned and thought how people had always stayed away from her because she had been abused or because they didn't know anything about her. Wufei had been cruel but he had taken one step toward knowing her.  
  
"Has your father always abused you like this?" Wufei asked trying to get a new subject going.  
  
Usagi fists clenched to the bed sheets and started to tremble when she thought of it. Yes her father had never stopped abusing her since she was little. She nodded slightly and didn't put any words in. She didn't feel like talking about it at the moment. Wufei nodded and understood what she had meant.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" he asked softly. He had always wondered on this one. Why hadn't she just done that? She could have had a happier family and lived a better life than what she had now.  
  
Usagi looked up at him sadly. She had never had the guts to tell anyone. "My father was a world champion fighter. He could kill me almost instantly if he wanted to. Once I ran away and he found me and beat me up severely but not as bad as this. That told me that if he found out if I told he would definitely come after me. If I were moved to a new home he would have killed the family and I don't want to put anyone in danger like that. He has gotten away with murder and drugs a lot of times. He could out fight a whole group of policemen. Though not many policeman know martial arts like we do. I was just so scared of what he would do to me if I did."  
  
Wufei nodded thinking about her story. Her life had been probably worse than any ones at the moment. He secretly wished he could have helped her earlier. He looked at her again noticing she was once again in deep thought. HE had realized she did that a lot since he had seen her. They were practically every class together except for gym.  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked wondering if he should leave or not.  
  
Usagi shook her head. She didn't want to go back to sleep after those visions. They seemed to burn in her head and become unforgettable. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously. She laid the empty cup of tea on the night stand. She leaned back on her pillows and then looked at Wufei.  
  
"When will I be able to get out of bed?" she asked curiously.  
  
"In a couple of days" he answered.  
  
Usagi sighed trying not to think of how many hours she would be in bed wasting precious time to do something . She frowned wishing she could just heal faster. Maybe that weird power that made her someone different could help. She rolled her eyes almost laughing at herself. What kind of answer was that? She just wished she knew why she had that weird power. Who was the one who had talked to her?  
  
"What about tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Probably not" he answered in a straight tone voice.  
  
Usagi gritted her teeth madly. She wanted to get out of this stage.  
  
She then started to examine where she was. The room had a king-size bed, two drawers, a desk, a TV and a bathroom. It was like any other room she had seen. It was neat and well organized. There weren't many things that Wufei seemed to have. She tried to think of what Wufei did as hobbies and things but she could only picture fighting. She really hadn't learned much on his life. One big question was why he lived alone.  
  
"Why do you live alone?" she blurted out not thinking. She blushed and looked down. That was probably rude of her to ask.  
  
"My parents died in a car accident and I inherited all the money so I go an apartment somewhere else about three years ago. Then a couple of weeks ago I moved here so I could fight and continue my other hobbies. There wasn't much to do where I used to live." He answered perfectly.  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"What are your other hobbies, besides fighting?" she asked curiously raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Wufei fidgeted with his hands. He had never told anyone about his other hobbies. He had thought they were weak even though he was good at them. He tried not to blush but he did look away just in case.  
  
"I draw" he muttered softly.  
  
"That's a nice hobby to have" Usagi commented seeing he was a little embarrassed about this. Usagi wondered about her natural talents that her father had not pushed her on. There weren't many. She also drew, but she liked to write books too. She stared down thinking of how her father had pushed her whole life. Tears sprang to her eyes and she looked up. She didn't want to cry in front of Wufei. Her lip trembled slightly forming into a pout.  
  
"I'll be back in the morning, You can watch TV if you want" Wufei muttered. He couldn't stand to see the girl cry. He didn't want to think of his actions if he stayed longer. He shook his head and collapsed on the couch once again. Only this time he couldn't fall asleep. Something seemed to trouble him. He laid there thinking of what he could do to keep her father away for good.  
  
Hey! Sorry this was more of a chit chat chap! I sorta needed the characters to talk a bit if u know what I mean. Sorry if I haven't updated! Ne who gotta go! Ja ne! ^_^ * Usagi Princess * 


	6. Maybe is Always Later

Hey! Sorry I haven't written in ages! I really wanna get typin so yeah to the story!  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the bright light that burned through her eyelids. She must have fallen asleep later after thinking in bed. She looked around in the room to remember where she was. Definitely not her house of course because this was not a room in her house. Her mind flashed for a second and then things slowly started to come back to her. Images flashed through her head of faint memories of her dream and the day before. Remembering the dream made her tremble slightly. She remembered how the bodies had burned into the pitch black. She held her head in her hands trying to calm down. She just couldn't get it out of her. What had the dream meant? It had been so terrorizing, and sad. She felt like she had lost something important to her. She took a big breath and kept her threatening tears in. She felt so disabled laying down in Wufei's bed like this.  
  
Slowly she tried to sit up. She felt her scars burn and the pain ran throughout her body. She fell back down and waited a few seconds to try again. Slowly she used her hands and brought her self against the headboard. She sighed and let her scars burn. She had to get used to the pain. She wanted to get out of this bead so she could be free. She hated being stuck in place lost without anywhere to go.  
  
The thoughts just pushed her farther into thinking of rushing. She could do this couldn't' she? She glared at the soft carpet below the bed pondering for a second. She took a big breath and made her mind. Slowly she swung her legs around so they dangled to the side of the bed. She felt a new pain in her back and laid down half in and out of the bed. Slowly she came up more determined then the last time. She grabbed onto the headboard and rested her feet flatly on the ground. Her muscles then used themselves to help her stand. She stood there for a second and got used to what she was feeling. She could get used to this. She tried to just ignore it the best she could. What would Wufei say when he saw her like this?  
  
Usagi slowly opened the door quietly and peeked out. She got a full view of the rest of the apartment from this room. Her eyes then roamed over to Wufei. He was sleeping on his side and his head rested on his hands. His face was serious but it gave her a calm and warming feeling. She smiled at his calm and peaceful face. She walked slowly over to him studying him. It was hard to believe he was the one to save her but deep down she could feel that she knew he had the part of that heart somewhere. Maybe he wasn't that cold blooded as she thought. She was now kneeling in front of the couch and staring into his face. She tried to hold it in but it was hard. Her tiny chuckle came out and all was ruined.  
  
Wufei's eyes immediately flew open and were now staring right into her eyes. They immediately widened and he sat right up shocked. He stared at her examining her as if she was an alien.  
  
"You're supposed to be in bed!" he proclaimed.  
  
Usagi jumped back in surprise and fell back. She winced as she felt her back hardly hit the floor. Wufei immediately felt guilty for this and went up to her. She lay silently on her back, taking rather large gasps of air. He slowly took her hand and pulled her up a little. He then picked her up and laid her on the couch he had just gotten off of. He hadn't meant to scare her so she fell.  
  
Wufei watched as she regained herself and slowly sat up on the couch. She tried not to glare at him. She hadn't meant to scare him to that extreme. She bit her lip and ignored the stinging pain in her cuts. She looked the total opposite way away from him not knowing what to say. Suddenly everything she was thinking started to go away. She then became conscious of a warm hand running up and down her arm. She was shocked at this and she turned to face him. He almost had a caring look on him and a slightly worried look in his eyes. He almost looked as if he had changes completely in the last second.  
  
He immediately took his hand away a little scared at his action and felt a heat rise up his neck to his cheeks.  
  
Wufei looked at his hand and then it fell to his hand. Why had he doe that? He couldn't quite grasp what had just happened. Why was he doing this? Wasn't he supposed to be emotionless? His teeth gritted and he thought of a way to get away from the annoying silence that had been sitting between them for almost a minute.  
  
"I'm sorry" he muttered staring down forcing himself not to look her in the eyes. If he did he knew he would be locked in another world that he had been in before, one that was almost too irresistible.  
  
Usagi silently nodded and then took a chance to look at him. He seemed almost ashamed at himself for doing that. It had been an embarrassing moment but it was almost.. she couldn't find the word she wanted. Pleasing? She shook her head to herself. That was impossible. Here she was saying the comfort of a guy whom she had hated from the first day was pleasing. She mentally slapped herself and took another breath. Wufei however had saved her and that had almost made up for what he had said.  
  
Finally Wufei gained himself again and looked her in the eyes. Maybe now he was ready to talk to her.  
  
"Why were you out of bed?" he asked in a calmer tone.  
  
"I don't want to be stuck, disabled. Almost everyday that is what I felt. I was always stuck under harsh rules and sometimes punishment for nothing. I have always been disabled and for once I have a chance where I don't have to be" she answered slowly. She didn't realize what she was saying had immediately come out of her heart.  
  
"Your not afraid to die are you?" he asked in a matter of fact tone.  
  
This question hit her for a second. Was she afraid to die? Maybe? She wasn't sure yes sometimes she was afraid but others she wasn't. She hadn't been the day she had almost gotten killed.  
  
"I don't know" she murmured. She then felt like changing the subject.  
  
"Can you help me up?" she asked quietly.  
  
Wufei held for a second. Did he want her to get hurt again? Should he help her? Maybe he should learn to just trust her strength and follow her. He nodded and got up from kneeling next to her.  
  
He took her hand and slowly pulled her up. Both of her hands gripped his arm tightly and she slowly took a step this way and that. She just wanted to get used to walking. Slowly she loosened her grip on him as she walked around his apartment. She then felt as if she knew she could overcome the pain. She then let go of hi arm and started to walk around on her own.  
  
Wufei watched astonished at how strong and brave she was. Her pace quickened and she started to walk around like she would any normal day. He almost shook his head in disbelief. His vision had to be wrong. This girl was seriously hurt, right? She then got to a fast pace walk and her face tightened in determination. He then looked in her eyes and saw how determined they were. After all the beatings she had had, this had been the last and had hurt her the most, yet she didn't let that hurt her. Her eyes though still showed a little bit of despair and agony. He then realized that anything was possible for her.  
  
Wufei then realized she had stopped in front of him and stared him in the eyes hard waiting for him to snap out of his trance. Her eyes locked his again and he furiously battled the urge. He shook his head slightly.  
  
"Geeze" was all that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Did I prove myself?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You sure did" he answered.  
  
"Maybe in a few days I'll be able to kick your but?" she asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Definitely not" he answered. He could only play back with her. Even if it wasn't him his trance sort of forced hi into it.  
  
She just giggled slightly and sighed. She then walked over to the window. Rain made soft padding noises on it. It made her feel moody every time it rained. It almost seemed as if Mother Nature was weeping and asking her to help. Her hand touched the window and almost wished to go out and soothe Mother Nature. It was as if she was part of her. Or part of something else.  
  
  
  
She then realized a churning feeling in her stomach. Her head then started to feel dizzy and her vision blurred. Her hands flew to her head and she fell, her knees saving her fall.  
  
"Iie! Leave me alone!" she screamed.  
  
Wufei rushed to her confused at what was happening. Why was she screaming? He knew it was not because of her back. He shook her on the shoulder but his hand ran right through her. He gasped and grabbed his hand back. What the heck was happening?!  
  
She felt her body being torn into shreds and pulled everywhere. Her molecules started to separate and the spinning grew faster. The spinning so intensely she let out a shrill scream but then everything stopped. She didn't want to do this. She then fought with her heart. 'No!' she screamed inside. Everything froze except for everything in the apartment. Just then she was see able. She had on her icy blue dress but for a second it flashed white. Her body became solid for only that second but then she completely dissolved.  
  
Wufei stared in complete shock at where she had just been. His hands ran through the empty air of where she had just stood, or floated if he had seen correctly. She was completely gone. What had happened? Why had she screamed leave me alone? His head ran through the brief memory and then something flashed white that seared in his head. He remembered for the brief second when her dress had changed. It had flowed down to her feet in multiple layers. Threads of gold shaped in rings and ran across her chest. It had seemed so familiar to him. It seemed as he were solving a mystery that he had figured out long ago but then forgotten. He held his head and the searing remembrance slowly calmed but still stuck with him.  
  
"Usagi?" he asked in a hushed and confused whisper.  
  
Usagi furiously cried trying to fight away whoever was taking her here. She wasn't afraid or mad. She was confused and she wanted to know now. She fought for it to stop and answer, but it didn't and her molecules carried her farther. She watched as her ice tears fell bellow. She watched as the rain so suddenly became sleet. Had she done that? That had never happened before. Her tears continued to fall and she finally gave up on fighting. Now she had to do her job. Maybe one day an answer would come.  
  
She then started to wonder who was in trouble now. Was the person in trouble or already hurt?  
  
She glanced back at where she had come from. She wondered how Wufei had taken this. Her disappearance must have been very confusing for him. How would she explain when she got back?  
  
Just the she felt her molecules start to buzz and start to form her half- invisible self. She let a big sigh of breath out and it traveled off with the rest of the wind in the air. Now she was nearing where she was supposed to be taken. She watched as the wind lowered her and she was now in a dark and deserted street. She looked around carefully for whom she was supposed to protect.  
  
A sudden noise caught her attention and her head whipped around. A man in his 30's came running down the street. He seemed to be looking for a place to hide. She slowly came up to him and he stared at her in shock. She put a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. He looked in confusion and did nothing. He just looked back at where he had come from. Another person then came in view and they had a gun.  
  
Usagi gasped looking at the stranger. It was none other than her dad. She looked at him in terror. Could he see her? No he couldn't. She could tell he was looking straight through her. She put up her shield slowly. She wasn't sure what to do at the moment. Is this what her dad did all day? Why hadn't she known he was a murder? She watched as he aimed the gun at the guy. The guy looked at her wondering if she was real or not. Soon he would find out. Tears streamed down her face. They wouldn't be usually but this time it was different. She didn't want to see him. She held her ground though. She could feel herself slightly shake as she cried softly.  
  
Her father then pulled the trigger. It almost seemed as if it were heading for her but she knew what would happen. The bullet stopped in midair and disintegrated. The pieces of it blew away in the wind and rain. Her father looked at the man in awe. Just then Usagi sent out her icicles and they hit her father. His face and arm bled in multiple places but not too hard.  
  
Usagi's hands then spread out widely and she released the same white power she had multiple times before. The power came to her shocked and scraped father. It then was sent to the man behind her and both of them disappeared. She was now left to cry alone.  
  
Her molecules started to spin and she once again became transparent. Her sobs grew louder and she continued to cry. Why had that happened. Her questions before then came back. When would she get an explanation of this?  
  
'You will when you have found the other half of your memory' a voice answered.  
  
Usagi shook her head confused and continued to cry. The other half of her memory? What was that supposed to mean? She looked ahead and saw herself getting nearer to Wufei's apartment. How would she tell him?  
  
'You will not, it is forbidden. It could change every fate on this planet' the voice answered again.  
  
'Just leave me alone!' she screamed back to the voice. She sobbed harder and ignored the feeling of her molecules forming as one again. Her world began to spin and then stopped as she landed where she had disappeared. Her tears were no longer ice but her cheeks were cold from the previous tears.  
  
Wufei looked at her in shock. He had been so worried if she would even come back. Where had she been? Why had she disappeared. He suddenly felt as if he were in a dream though his consciousness told him he was not. Suddenly he felt a sting inside as if he wanted to soothe her. Was it a weak reaction? Suddenly he forgot his questions and looked back at the still crying Usagi.  
  
"Usagi?" he asked not knowing what to do. He had never been around a girl like this enough to know how to get her to calm down. Usagi shook her head and continued to cry.  
  
He nodded slightly understanding she did not want to talk at the moment. He sat next to her and she slowly started to calm down. He watched as she became tired and he sighed. He was relieved she had stopped crying. It almost pained him for some reason. He mentally slapped himself and then sighed. He picked her up and brought her to her bed where she could sleep. Maybe in the morning he would get an answer.  
  
He pulled the covers over her and looked down at her sad face. He wished he could just for one second be someone else and soothe her. He almost wanted to change himself for longer than a second, what if forever? He looked back at her and ran his hand across her cheek. He then pulled back. What was happening to him?  
  
His mind ran over what had happened earlier and his head started to spin. It was all too confusing for him. What if she didn't answer him tomorrow? He looked down but then back up at her. Maybe would always be tomorrow or later. It was never now. He looked at Usagi once more and then closed the door.  
  
Hey! What did you think?! OOH! I'm so glad to at least to be able to type one chap once in a while! This week was nerve racking but cheered me up. I got all A's on my quizzes on tests! Yay! OK! Well ne ways I gotta got to bed! I'm tired in all so I'll see you all in a couple of days. Please don't expect another update soon. You may be lucky though. 


	7. A Matter of Time

Hey guys! I had an awesome week! I'm so happy! School's fun n all but I still miss fanfiction.-_-. I rarely am on! (sob) Ne who I thought u all might want the seventh chapter so here you go! ^_^ *Usa P-chan*  
  
*TWO MEMORIES IN ONE*  
  
(Chapter 7: Only A Matter Of Time(  
  
  
  
Usagi slowly stirred through one of her strange and depressing dreams. She slowly opened her heavy eyelids and quickly adjusted her sight becoming aware of where she was. A depressing and cold feeling chilled the air and her heart gave a heavy feeling inside of her. It had only been yesterday when she had gotten out of being in bed and been able to slowly get around Wufei's apartment. Even though that had been a big accomplishment for her, she had immediately been put down.  
  
'Why me?' she thought. Was there something particular about her that made her different to get this heavy burden that any other person could have gotten? She bit her lip and closed her eyes trying to relax and stop her head from spinning a million miles an hour. Even though some questions were filtered out she still had some that kept hitting her. One that had occurred only seconds ago was: 'Who is the voice I keep hearing?'. Wondering if that voice would reply since it had already a couple times to some of her questions. Her head was left blank and no one answered, leaving her in an uneasy quiet feeling.  
  
Slowly she sat up forgetting the nerve-racking pain that shot through her on her back. Leaning against the cushioned headboard she took a big sigh taking in the right amount of air so she could get other thoughts flowing through her dizzy head. Maybe today she could get outside of the apartment? She liked the idea but what if Wufei objected to it? She wondered how he was doing as she thought to herself. She shook her head to herself lightly. It wasn't as if she cared for him or anything.  
  
'You sure?' the voice asked cutting in her deep thoughts. Usagi's eyes widened. She looked around quickly even though she knew the voice was not with her. Was the voice still there?  
  
'Wait!' Usagi thought back quickly hoping to get an answer. She frowned when she was left in the silence of the apartment without any answer. She ran her hands through her hair frustrated. 'Who are you?' she thought once again.  
  
((((((((((((((((( Setsuna slowly looked into her time ball and sighed sadly. Her tall and thin rod was gripped in her palm never failing to slip. She had on her sailor fuku with her planet colors, as depressing as they seemed. Slowly her time ball fogged out and she turned around and stared straight at the earth. Her eyes fell upon Japan where her lost princess was living.  
  
"I'm sorry hime. Telling you would destroy everything" she whispered, the words softly rolling off her tongue. She looked at the marble planet across from her and sighed. Only she had come back with a memory and yet she could do nothing about it but to guide Usagi slowly through her remembrance journey. She wished she could go there at the moment and give her back the memory and everything could go back to normal. It couldn't be that way. If she did time's course would be changed and there would be no more moon princess.  
  
She tried to locate the other scouts who also lived in other parts of the world. Seven lights faintly glowed under the fluffy clouds.  
  
Everyone had gotten a pretty normal life except her princess. She wondered why destiny had chosen this but only one answer could be given. 'him' she thought. She just hoped he could recover her memories. Even though he didn't know it he had the other half and only in the right timing would it be revealed.  
  
"Only a matter of time" she whispered, her voice drifting off in the moon's gust of winds. ((((((((((((((((((  
  
Usagi slowly slid out of bed, tired of sitting. Her legs trembled slightly but she held her ground, determined to get out. She carefully and slowly opened the door so not to make any noise that would wake Wufei up. Opening the door quietly was of no need anymore. Wufei was already up and warming up some water so he could make some tea and was cooking some eggs and pancakes.  
  
Usagi walked up to the counter and sat down in one of the tall seats waiting as quiet as a mouse, wondering if Wufei would notice her. He turned around hearing the small noise behind him and stared at Usagi for a second but then turned back. He felt uneasy staring at her directly like he had just done. Though he inside felt a pleasurable feeling when he stared into her blue ocean eyes.  
  
"You're getting the hang of walking around" he stated monotonely.  
  
(AN: is that a word? Hehe ^_^ o well!)  
  
Usagi didn't reply but blushed slightly at the comment. The pink glow didn't want to seem to go away.  
  
"Maybe we could get outside today?" she suggested hopefully.  
  
Wufei paused slightly and stopped frying his eggs letting them sizzle on the pan above the stove. He was still uneasy about her health but maybe it would get her in a better mood. Maybe it would help her. Though another thought came inside of his head. What if her father found them? She was in no shape to fight her father. Maybe if they disguised her? Wufei tried to think up several ways to disguise her but only one worked, in fact it worked well. What if they cut her hair?  
  
"We would have to cut your hair" he stated, turning the stove on low heat.  
  
Usagi was shocked and confused at his statement. Cut her hair? Her hair was the one thing she wanted to keep. It was as if it would reveal something to her so she had always kept it the same.  
  
"Why"? she asked quavering slightly.  
  
"You would be recognized easily by your father. The only way you can go out is as if you cut your hair to a shorter length so he will not recognize you" he answered smartly.  
  
Usagi sighed. What would she rather do? Cut her hair or get out of being imprisoned? She slowly ran over the choices but then suddenly something flashed in her head. She got a vision of her hair growing longer in only a matter of seconds. Maybe it meant a good thing?  
  
"Fine" she sighed out.  
  
Wufei nodded his head and finished the eggs. Grabbing two plates he poured the scrambled eggs on top and then added pancakes he had only finished cooking seconds ago. He turned the stove off and then placed the two plates on the counter. He handed Usagi a fork and then walked around and sat on the stool next to her.  
  
Usagi took the first bite of food she had had in a while and felt the taste satisfy her and slide down her throat. She then took another bite and another.  
  
"This is good" she commented.  
  
Wufei tried not to blush. He had learned to cook after his parents had died. He felt almost girlish but knew it was a basic way of surviving.  
  
"You will need new clothes too" he stated remembering she was still in his clothes. Usagi blushed and paused from her eating. After she felt the warm heat leave her cheeks she started to eat again.  
  
She then felt an urge in her body to turn and look at Wufei briefly. He was sitting close to her as if to make sure she wasn't hurt. She almost felt a heat coming through him that warmed her up. She closed her eyes thinking of the warmth. It was familiar to her faintly. She almost seemed to enjoy it. She opened her eyes surprised at herself. What was happening to her? She blushed slightly and looked away. Why did she get these feelings?  
  
Wufei looked down at his plate realizing she had been staring at him. Why had she kept doing that? Although he had to admit to himself that he had stared at her equally as much. There was so much unsaid between them. He glanced at her for a second looking at her face. The beauty of her face was like a painting that couldn't be true. Her soft delicate skin looked so gentle. Her eyes added so much emotion and color. They seemed so irresistible. He then realized her rosy cheeks and stared away. Why was she blushing? Wufei shook his head slapping himself mentally. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought to himself.  
  
Wufei finished his breakfast and got up to put it in the sink. He then put it in the dishwasher and turned around to face her. She looked at him expecting him to say something.  
  
"Um," he mumbled.  
  
"We'll go to the mall after you finish and cut your hair" he cleared up.  
  
She nodded and stood up and also put her dish in the dishwasher. She then looked at Wufei about to ask him a question but he knew right away.  
  
"The scissors are on the third drawer down" he said pointing to a couple of drawers in the corner of the kitchen. Usagi nodded and walked toward the third drawer. She pulled it out looking at its few contents. She spotted a pair of regular scissors and she examined the blade carefully. She then closed the drawer and walked to the bathroom.  
  
She looked at her self in the mirror with her meatball hair. This was probably going to be one of the last times she was going to see herself like this. She slowly took out her hair and let it fall past her knees. She looked at her long glittering hair that seemed flawless with no tangles. She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep sigh. She didn't want to do this but if she ever wanted to see the sun again this is what she would have to do.  
  
Wufei walked by the bathroom just to see how she was doing on cutting her hair. He then stared at her hair. He had never seen it this way. It had always been up in the same balls on top of her head. The golden blonde hair shimmered in the light and seemed to dazzle his eyes. Something seemed so strange about her hair. It seemed to give off a magical presence and shone more than it was supposed to. He saw her having a hard time and he broke in.  
  
"You'll look the same. Don't worry" he said in monotone.  
  
Usagi shocked turned to look at him and blushed. What was he trying to say to her? She nodded. He was right. She could do this. 'Just get it over with' she thought.  
  
"Thank you" she mumbled shyly  
  
Wufei gave a swift nod and headed to his room and shut the door.  
  
Usagi took one last glance at her long blonde hair and then took her first slice of the scissors. The remaining hair fell to the floor and shocked Usagi till she could barely see straight. Her hair sparkled in a white light that almost blinded her. She then watched as it slowly disappear into thin air. She watched as She cut another large piece of her hair and it was given the same reaction. Once she had cut all around her hair reached mid- back and it ran straight without tangles.  
  
She laid the scissors down on the counter and closed her eyes. She felt something different in the room now. She felt a warm and peaceful presence. Whatever power it was it gave her loving feeling. She smiled and took a big breath. She was ready for the world now.  
  
Usagi seemed to float gracefully out of the bathroom. A smile dawned on her face and she walked into the kitchen to put the scissors away. She then saw Wufei sitting on the one of the stools in front of the counter. He turned and stared at her. He did have to admit, he was going to miss the long hair but she still had the soft and joyful face. It wasn't as peaceful as most girls would be but it was peaceful for her through al she had been through. Wufei shook his thoughts quickly and noticed she needed something to wear to the mall, but what?  
  
He was currently aware that the new short style was boxers, so she could wear one of his plain black pair. She could keep on his over large shirt that he had put on her after the incident. Wufei then walked past Usagi and into his room to get his black boxers.  
  
When he came out with the new pair, Usagi immediately understood and her cheeks once again turned a slight pink tone. She took the pair of boxers with her into the bathroom and quickly changed. The boxers she had been wearing since the incident had been striped blue and black and would not be suitable for the outside world. Usagi glanced at herself in the mirror and felt almost glum and depressed. She didn't like this life. So many wounds had been placed upon her and almost seemed unbearable. The life she had been through was so different from everyone else's. She had been beaten and the scars inside had never left from her depressed heart. She looked at her eyes and they still had that sad touch inside of them. She had never been that much of her cheery self. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
When she walked outside of the bathroom she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on trying to avoid Wufei so he would not see her mournful face. When she regained her calm she looked him straight in the eye and waited for his signal to leave. She then was given a flash of thought. He seemed so mature for his age and yet he seemed scared of something. It was as if he was scared of being weak? Usagi slightly shook her head and stared down at the white and soft carpet.  
  
"Let's go" Wufei announced softly. He grabbed two helmets and handed the ice blue one to Usagi. Usagi slipped the helmet over her head and walked behind him out of the apartment.  
  
'Finally' Usagi thought. Finally she was free of entrapment. She felt a sense of freedom, but only a hint. Freedom wasn't one where you had to be under disguise but she still enjoyed getting out of bed. She almost unconsciously followed Wufei down to his motorcycle as she was left in the middle of a million thoughts.  
  
Wufei sat down on his motorcycle and started the engine. Usagi's thoughts were ripped away when she heard the loud roaring noise of the bike. Usagi sat down behind him and clutched the sides of him for a good grip. This wasn't what she had exactly wanted but she kept her thoughts to herself. The only reason she was being nice was because he had saved her but any other reason and she would have never gotten on his motorcycle. Beneath his shirt she could feel his well - formed stomach muscles. She just hoped he would not react to her holding on to him like this. Inside though she felt something she couldn't explain. Maybe she would find out some day.  
  
Wufei backed up and sped his motorcycle out of the parking lot and drove out of the apartment area. The only thing that seemed to disturb him though was that Usagi was holding him around the waist. He didn't exactly know the feeling but he could also say he was a little confused and angry at himself for thinking any foolish thoughts. Her hands were cold but small and gentle. He felt as if she wasn't holding on at all though his skin told him she was.  
  
Wufei sped down the highway, going over the speed limit. He didn't care if he did such a thing. He had never been caught since he had gotten his motorcycle. He looked back at Usagi who seemed to be enjoying the ride. He knew she had never really had much of a good time at all in her life and at the moment he couldn't tell whether she was sad or just calm with everything.  
  
Usagi watched as everything sped by her so fast. She enjoyed the feeling of the open wind in her face and pushing her now short hair back. She didn't seem to care on how fast they were going. She felt as if she was flying in open air with the wind blowing straight into her. She loved any type of breeze or fast feeling. It seemed almost familiar to her, as if she had flown a million times before and had forgotten how to fly. She then remembered that day when she had tried to commit suicide and wings had sprouted from her back but once she had been guided home they had immediately disappeared. Usagi watched out her helmet as Wufei turned on the exit and led them toward the mall. She had only been there a few times. She hadn't had time with her schedule and her father. Once she had escaped out and her father had given her a huge bruise on her right cheek. She had never tried that again. Just thinking of it made her feel sad all over again. She thought of all the times her father had abused her. A small tear escaped the corner of her eye and then another flew behind her. The tears she shed flew behind her and fell to the pavement they had already passed. Usagi shook her head and let her face dry in the wind. She didn't want Wufei to see she had cried.  
  
Usagi entered the mall with Wufei right on her tracks. She wished she could have gone shopping more often. Her love for the mall was no mistake. She looked at all the stores and then chose one out. Wufei gave a big sigh and his head lowered. 'This is going to be the longest day of my life' he thought quietly to himself. He watched as Usagi entered a store called 'Delias'.  
  
"I'll wait out here until your ready to buy" he called to her.  
  
She gave a nod and she went to the first rack of clothes she spotted. She usually liked Delias so she went there often. They had a new selection since the last time she had come. Her eyes darted from different colors of the sweaters on the rack. She didn't like the light brown or green so she ignored the color. Her eyes fell upon a baby blue, sparkly flare- sleeve sweater. Her eyes always caught anything sparkly. She looked for the small and grabbed it walking through the store.  
  
She continued throughout the store until she had most of what she needed. She had grabbed a couple pairs of pants, jeans, tops, shoes, sweaters, coats and swimsuits. This was the one reason she loved this store. She could obviously get anything from it. Turning to see Wufei sitting on a bench outside the store she motioned her hand for him to come and buy the things she needed. He grumbled slightly and gave to the front counter, handing the lady his credit card.  
  
Usagi browsed the mall for things that she might need for a bit like things such as hair scrunchies and hair shampoo etc. She got at least a bottle of lotion and some make up. She felt a little uneasy about getting all of this but Wufei told her the things she would need so she bought anything she needed. She just hoped his bill wouldn't be too bad. She carried her bags but found a hard difficulty and had to give at least one or two to Wufei. He just rolled his eyes and took them.  
  
Usagi walked down looking for her last store. She had been at the very end of the mall and had to hike across the rest of the mall to find the last stop. She wasn't sure how Wufei would take this last store and she tried to imagine his anger. It almost made her laugh but she kept her giggles to herself. She cut her thoughts to then stop right in front of Victoria's Secret.  
  
(AN: I will try to describe Wufei as much as I can. LOL!)  
  
"Onna! I'm not going in that store!" he retorted crossing his arms with bags dangling from them. His face had an almost embarrassed look. The other part of it had a face with 'I should have known'. A big sweat drop formed at the end of his head and his fists clenched. He could not stand such humiliation.  
  
"Of course you have to! This is my last store! It's the course of the world Wufei! Get used to it" she replied as if he were being a big snob.  
  
"You can wait like usual, but I will only be a few minutes" Usagi said smiling innocently. She didn't feel like smiling but she felt like testing his anger at the moment.  
  
"Onna!"  
  
"Otoko" she yelled back mimicking him.  
  
Wufei stood their amused. She didn't seem to care. No one had really fought against him before. He watched as she entered to buy her 'specific needs' as if nothing had happened. He rolled his eyes and sat on the bench outside the store and waited for her to finish.  
  
"Wufei!" Usagi called with everything in her arms.  
  
Wufei slowly got up and trudged towards the line ignoring the stares the women were giving him. Even the males looked at him with crazy looks. For the first time in his life he felt his face become beat red with blush. The lady worker looked at him strangely for a few seconds but then took the credit card he handed her. When everything was paid for he sighed and walked as fast as he could out of the store.  
  
"I'm never doing that again onna" he growled his fists as tight as metal.  
  
Usagi just followed him with a devilish smile on her face. She enjoyed making fun of him. She deep down thought he looked kawaii when he was embarrassed or mad but she kept everything to herself as she followed Wufei out of the store.  
  
Hey! How's everyone! Sorry for the wait again. I have a lot a sports goin on that block up my schedule. Ok a little hint of advice (snow-boarding hurts) ^_^. I can barely sit. Ok so it was my first time but I did pretty good! Ne who I gtg go to school so ja! Hope you liked it! ^_^ * Usagi Princess * 


	8. How to Apologize

Hey guys! I just finished editing Instant Love Messanger! You guys should read it! Hehe! I like that last chap! Ne who um here's the next chap for this fic. I have been SUPER busy lately.........GRRR!!! O well at least I can still find SOME time. OK PEOPLE!!!! BIG NOTICE! TITLE IS CHANGING! AFTER THIS CHAP IT WILL BE CALLED ~* Feelings of the Past *~. Ne who on with the story. ********** Word log for this chap:  
  
Ara: oh Nani: what? Matsu: wait (I didn't want to use matte because it is the male form and Usagi uses this one) **********  
  
Usagi walked inside the apartment, closing the door behind her. She took in the feeling she had felt ever since she had been brought to the apartment. She took her bags and placed them on the couch. Now she had a big question. Where was she going to keep her new clothes? Usagi glanced as an unhappy Wufei practically marched into his room and slammed the door. Usagi rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Men' she thought.  
  
Usagi opened one of her bags and looked for an outfit she could wear. She grabbed her under accessories a shirt and a pair of pants. She didn't care what she wore just as long as it was something she could normally wear. She then grabbed her shower things. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water for the shower. She ran her fingers under the water making sure she had just the right temperature. When it hit the temperature she wanted she stripped her clothes from her body and stepped into the warm water.  
  
Since the bandages were waterproof nothing really got to her cuts. She closed her eyes and let the warm water soothe her. Steam rose from the shower and throughout the bathroom but Usagi didn't care. She then thought again of the incident at the mall. It had been funny but had she been too harsh? She hadn't meant it that mean. She bit her lip contemplating on the thought.  
  
When she stepped out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself that just barely covered her high thighs. She rolled the towel so it would stick at least a bit to her body. It hung to her chest as she grabbed her blow dryer and got it set up. Just as she was about to turn it on she heard a slight noise. Turning she realized Wufei had opened the door.  
  
"PERVERT!!! GET OUT!!" she screamed.  
  
He immediately closed the doors and leaned against the wall. He panted with uneven breaths and his eyes were wide with shock. He hadn't known she had been in there. He had just thought that someone had left the light on. He felt beads of sweat form on his forehead and he tried to fan himself.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. Taking rather large gulps of the liquid he finished quickly and refilled his glass. When he was done with that he went back to his room and closed the door. It had been a total accident for that to happen. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to get it out of his head but it just wouldn't.  
  
  
  
Usagi nervously put on her clothes after she had finished her hair and opened the door to the bathroom. The thoughts of earlier had never left her head. It had been so embarrassing to her. Wufei had practically seen her naked except for the pink towel wrapped around her slim body.  
  
When Usagi stepped outside of the bathroom she blushed when she saw Wufei sitting on the couch watching the news. He didn't seem to be concentrating on the news. He looked like he was in deep thought. Usagi snorted angrily bringing his attention to her. She walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water.  
  
Wufei glared at her appearance. She must have made some really nice selections at the mall because somehow what she wore now drew his eyes right at her. She was wearing a long flared sleeve shirt that tied up the middle from top to bottom. At the bottom was a slit that rode up a bit of her stomach exposing her soft skin. She wore a pair of dark tight blue jeans that seemed to be a very low cut. Wufei felt stupid staring at her like this and decided maybe talking would help him forget his stupid thoughts.  
  
"Want anything to eat?" he asked a little strangely.  
  
"No thank you" she replied not even looking at him.  
  
"Do you want any tea?" he asked again hoping she would stop acting snobby and mad. It got him annoyed to an extent when she did that.  
  
"No" was her quick retort with a harsh bite to it.  
  
"It was an accident OK?" he stood up angrily now that she was getting sassy with him.  
  
"Sure" she replied rolling her eyes and taking another sip of water.  
  
"I thought you had left the light on!" he exclaimed.  
  
Usagi thought on this for a while. This wasn't getting anywhere. He had admitted it an accident but he hadn't apologized is what bothered her. She knew also that they weren't going to get anywhere when fighting like this. What if it happened every day?  
  
"Look let's just drop it" she said softly.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Wufei asked raising an eyebrow. Something deep down almost hurt for some reason but why?  
  
"I never said anything" Usagi answered coolly.  
  
"Do you or do you not believe me?" Wufei challenged walking over so he stood in front of her. With a height advantage Usagi had to look up but she wasn't scared. For some reason she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He took another step and she could swear she could feel his breath upon her face. Now she almost felt over powered. Something about him made her tremble, in fear but also in something else.  
  
"I believe you" she choked out. She felt hot tears start to swell up in her eyes and threaten to fall. She looked down trying not to look him in the eyes. She felt trapped under him and he didn't move. Finally she looked up. Something told her to look him in the eyes and wonder what he was really thinking.  
  
His black eyes almost seemed too impossible to read because of his emotionless self. She realized at first she saw anger but slowly it drifted away when he saw her teary eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt her and make her cry. He felt his heart inside start to tear at him and hurt. He wished he hadn't done that. He searched her marble eyes and watched as she trembled beneath him. Suddenly he felt his hand rise up and stroke her cheek. Usagi, surprised flinched slightly but let him brush her bangs out of her eyes. He felt as if he were under control of unknown feelings. Suddenly out of the blue he snapped out his trance and brought his hand back. He couldn't stand the feeling of deja- vu. He felt as if it was his job to soothe her feelings. Slowly he tore from his gaze and walked away form her and into his bedroom.  
  
Usagi was left there in shock. The feeling of his warm hand felt so familiar. It was as if she craved his touch. It was as if he had touched her face like that before but he hadn't. She shook her head. She was still angry at him for not apologizing. She snapped out of her thoughts and tried a different subject to think about.  
  
A subject came up almost immediately in her head and got her head rushing again. Should they go back to school now that she had clothes and was up and about? She wouldn't be able to do swimming or sparring but she could do track and catch up for the couple of days she missed. She knew she would have to ask Wufei first and knew he might not want to talk at the moment.  
  
She laid down on the couch and glanced up at the ceiling. The fan above her spun to a single beat rhythm. 'Maybe just a small nap' she thought. With that thought she closed her eyes and started to relax. Then suddenly she lost conscious of everything.  
  
Wufei walked out of his room from the small rest he had taken after the incident. He had no clue what was happening but it had to stop. He was letting his emotions getting the best of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and got ready to face Usagi. Suddenly something flashed to his head. He got an image of a sad Usagi. "Why are emotions so bad?" she asked. The image disappeared and Wufei shook his head looked around at the real Usagi.  
  
His eyes fell upon her small figure laying on the couch. She was rolled into a ball as if she were cold. Her face had and almost sad and peaceful look upon it. He stared at her and realized how different she was from others. She was the only one who stood up to him. He walked back to his room and grabbed an extra blanket. He then walked back to her and spread the blanket over her. He glared at her once again and then turned to go back.  
  
"Matsu" she groaned slowly trying to sit up. She had been awake the whole time he had been there and it felt weird having him just stare at her like that.  
  
"Nani?" he asked turning back to wait for a reply.  
  
"Are we going to school tomorrow?" she asked her words slurring a bit.  
  
Wufei thought for a second about the risks they could be taking. She had a sneaky disguise though.  
  
"It's up to you" he replied coolly.  
  
"Ara." she trailed off. (AN: look it up in the word log above)  
  
"Do you want to?" he asked.  
  
"Hai" she nodded her head slightly.  
  
"I'll wake you up the morning" he stated.  
  
Usagi nodded and lowered her head again to go to sleep. She seemed to be in a daze and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She then snuggled inside the blanket Wufei had given her and fell asleep once again. **********  
  
Wufei slowly stirred in bed and looked at his clock. It was time to get up for school. He knew Usagi was being brave to step up and he wondered if anyone could be as brave as her. He remembered what had happened yesterday and he ran his hand through his hair. He just wished he could leave the thought alone but it kept coming back. He wanted to say sorry but he just couldn't from it out of his tongue. Wufei rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed and then walked out of his room to wake up Usagi.  
  
Wufei went to the couch and saw her laying quietly on the couch. Her chest rose up and down with every breath she took. He went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He shook her just slightly so not to get her mad.  
  
Slowly she stirred and her eyebrows twitched and she opened her eyes and stared at him. She found he was wearing only boxers. His chest was bare and this was the first time she had seen him like this. He had perfect muscles that only looked like the type in magazines. He wasn't one of those macho men but his muscles fit his body perfectly. She turned pink and then nodded knowing she had to get ready for school. She slowly got up and came out from under the warm and soft blanket. She still had on yesterday's clothes. She watched as Wufei disappeared into his own room to get dressed. She grabbed a new set of clothes and headed into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
Usagi stepped out of the bathroom feeling fresh from her shower and she felt ready to do something new. She wanted to go back to school. She found it weird on how she missed it. She then looked toward Wufei's door which had just opened. He stared at her again wondering where she got her tastes. He found that she really knew her style. She was wearing low cut jeans with leather strap belt, a light blue french tank top and a jean -jacket over that. She looked down at the floor trying not to look at him and she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her book bag.  
  
Usagi followed Wufei to his motorcycle almost in a jog. She didn't want to be sad today but she still felt it. She wished Wufei would apologize to her. Usagi sat down behind him and gripped his waist as he started the engine. She was finally going back to school.  
  
Usagi walked up the steps proudly. She looked at the big doors and wondered what had happened while she was gone. Wufei opened the door for her and they walked to their lockers. Usagi unpacked with the rest of the kids. The halls were noisy as usual and things seemed to be the same except one thing. People didn't recognize her that much so a lot of the boys stared at her and the girls smiled. They must have thought she was new. Usagi shook her head and grabbed her binders. She found that this hurt her cuts a bit but she ignored the pain.  
  
Usagi walked into homeroom quietly and took a seat. Her teacher raised his eyebrows and then finally noticed she was back. When Wufei entered the room the teacher nodded.  
  
"It's good to have you two back" he stated.  
  
Usagi just nodded to his comment. Wufei looked at Usagi but she ignored his glare. She opened her binder and got ready for a new day. She just hoped it would turn out OK. She just hoped her father would not catch her.  
  
Usagi, during lunch walked towards Molly's locker to talk with her. She rarely got to talk to her. She now had time since Wufei was watching her. She walked on and turned the corner. When she spotted Molly she partially smiled and walked up to her. She tapped her on the back and Molly turned around. Molly gasped but also smiled.  
  
"You cut your hair!" she shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted something different for a while" she lied.  
  
Molly closed her locker and they walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
"I missed you, was it a flu?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yeah, a bad one" she lied again. She hated lying but she couldn't let anyone know what was really happening.  
  
Usagi and Molly entered the cafeteria and sat down by their friends. They all greeted Usagi and commented on her hair. Usagi brought out her sand- which and she nibbled on it slightly. She glanced at Wufei and looked at him with his friends. He seemed quieter than usual since the past events. He then glanced at her but then she looked away. The only way she would stop ignoring him was if he would say sorry. He would just have to figure out on his own.  
  
Molly nudged her in the elbow and then whispered to her. "Do you know Wufei? He seems to be looking at you every second"  
  
"Oh, he's just a boy in my homeroom" she lied and rolled her eyes. She knew Wufei had seen it. She just wished he could be nice to her. That was all she wanted. Other than figuring out than why he was so familiar, that was basically it.  
  
  
  
Usagi stuffed her book bag with home- work and binders. She then closed her locker and carried her book bag by the handle. If she put it on her back it would hurt a lot. She went to Wufei's locker and waited. She watched as he walked towards her and opened his locker.  
  
"Do you have a lot of work to make up?" he asked while packing up his things.  
  
Usagi just quietly nodded her head. She watched as Wufei finished packing and they headed out together to his motorcycle.  
  
"Sooo, what happened today?" he asked uneasily. Why couldn't she just spill it out? Why was she ignoring him?  
  
Usagi shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk. She was a couple paces ahead of him and just wanted to get to the motorcycle. All of the sudden she felt his hand grab her shoulder slightly.  
  
"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked staring at her in the eyes.  
  
She just stared into his eyes. She didn't want to say why. He should know. She felt a bubble form inside her throat and she continued to stare at him.  
  
"You're too emotionless to know" she answered hotly.  
  
Wufei let go of her shoulder and continued to walk. Wufei realized how much a burden her book bag was and stopped her once again. She looked at him annoyed.  
  
"Here" he took her bag and carried it for her.  
  
"Aren't we such a gentleman today" Usagi mocked in a snotty way.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. He was still too shocked from her statement. He wasn't sure why she had top be so cruel to him. He never apologized to anyone. Was that why she was ignoring him? There was no way he would apologize to her. For what she just said he might have not even let her back on the motor cycle again.  
  
Wufei felt her hands grip him again and he started the engine. Even though he thoughts he was mad he knew he wasn't. He was almost guilty and sad inside. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing and his bike sped down the road. He just hoped he could stand the girl behind him for the rest of the year. Otherwise he didn't know what he could do.  
  
Hey! How's that! I am going to be putting some awesome action in the next chap so don't miss it k? Just remember. The title is changing!!!!!! Make a note of it somewhere OK? Ne who review and have an awesome day! ^_^  
  
*~Usagi Princess~* 


	9. Do I Trust You?

Hey! Guess what? This story is now officially called Feelings of the Past! yay! OK I'm done. Right now I'm too excited to type so without wait I'm typin the story! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Usagi slowly hoisted herself off the motorcycle and carried her book-bag in her hand. She casually walked up the stairs once again for school. Everything was the same in school life but everything else was different. This was third day she had been to school after the incident. She still was slightly mad at Wufei but decided not to get mad at him. She just tried to ignore him. Seeing her reaction he had started to ignore her and for some reason it bugged her slightly. She wished they could trust each other enough so they could at least get through one year. She sighed to herself. She pretty much trusted him, or at least she thought she did, right? She shook her head and opened the front door to the school with Wufei walking calmly behind her.  
  
************************  
  
"What do you think?" a voice asked to the others in the shadows.  
  
"She's got it all right" the other answered.  
  
"Dang, I can't wait to eat her" another voice whispered devilishly.  
  
"How are we supposed to keep Wufei out of this?" another asked.  
  
"Gym" the main one answered.  
  
"Who gets the pretty baby first?"  
  
"All of us" the main leader answered sneering staring at the petite girl entering the school.  
  
********************  
  
Usagi slowly unpacked her book bag organizing the binders and books she would need for her first few classes. She looked at her locker door with the small mirror. Her hair had grown at least nine inches in the last day and was returning to normal. It was so weird for hair to grow back this fast. It was now down to her butt besides mid-back. She just hoped she didn't catch any suspicious people behind her trail. She would have to cover up some how. She bit her lip thinking on excuses she could come up with. Without thinking she automatically closed her locker and walked towards period one.  
  
Wufei tried to sit up in calculus but things just got worse. Their teacher spoke in monotone and was never stopping for a breath. All he wanted was to get out of here and go home to work on his laptop. He had been recently applying for colleges so he could get a nice start. He watched as numerous variables ran across the overhead as the teacher asked for answers. Only one hand usually came up ad that was Usagi's. She always seemed to make the best out of the most boring class. It wasn't as if he didn't like learning or wasn't learning but he just thought that out of all the classes he had ever been to this was the worst.  
  
He glared at Usagi from behind realizing her hair had grown another six inches over the night. He hadn't asked her about it but she almost seemed as confused herself. He saw her back was arched straight up and wasn't even touching the back of the chair. He knew she had avoided leaning into hard chairs because of her back. He had tried to check her cuts so he could put another treatment on them but she had refused. He wished she could trust him more but at the moment that wasn't going anywhere.  
  
She had been ignoring him ever since the accident at the apartment. She had cut her cold glares but she had ignored him. Sometimes he had realized her looking at him and he wondered if she really did want to ignore him. He tried to ignore her also to see if she would get a reaction but she seemed to be holding strong. He just wondered when she would break.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked into the cafeteria with Naru and a couple of her other friends and they sat down together at a table. Usagi didn't feel that hungry so she sat down without buying and she watched her friends eat. She felt totally out of it today. She couldn't seem to concentrate that much. Every time she looked at one thing she would study it hard and think. When she turned her head over to Wufei and his group of friends she studied them like the rest of the objects.  
  
  
  
She then realized how different from the rest of the group he was. He was more the quiet and calm guy, even though he could get pretty angry. Compared to them he just didn't seem to fit. She watched as he added a few words to their conversation. He must have been good friends with them because he had met them instantly and he was every where they were.  
  
  
  
His friends didn't seem too normal. They almost had devilish grins on their face as if they were planning to hit on every girl of the school. Usagi could have thrown up by the way they acted. When one of them looked at her he blew her a kiss with a sly grin Usagi stuck up her nose and turned around. She wanted nothing to do with them as far as she was concerned. Suddenly her thoughts were shook when Naru elbowed her in the arm slightly.  
  
  
  
"Don't you want anything to eat?" she asked worriedly.  
  
  
  
"I'm not hungry" Usagi answered glumly with a soft shrug.  
  
"Usagi you have barely eaten any of the school lunches since you came back! Your too thin" Naru exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine" Usagi looked down wondering why she had become this way.  
  
Naru shook her head and continued to chop at her rice and put little chunks into her mouth. Usagi wasn't interested in eating. She had seemed to have lost her appetite since she had been ignoring Wufei. Once he had started to ignore her it had become worse. All she wanted was to at least be calm with him but everything had gone totally wrong. How would she live the rest of the year with him? She knew that the only was to start to trust him but she didn't know where to start.  
  
Usagi walked to her locker to grab her afternoon binders and books. She twisted the lock to the specific code and opened her locker door. She started to put some of her books back and grab new ones. She then took the chance to look at her mirror on her locker door. Instead of seeing her reflection she found a small piece of paper.  
  
Usagi -  
  
Meet me in room 201 during 6th period. I need to tell you something important.  
  
Wufei  
  
Usagi stared blankly at the note. What did he want to tell her? Was there something he was hiding from her? Usagi thought for a couple of seconds. Should she skip gym? She would have to be sneaky on not being caught but she would be OK. She slowly closed her locker and looked up down the halls to see if anyone was watching. She then took off in a fast and quiet jog, toward room number 201.  
  
Wufei looked around as he placed his books down on the shelf. He walked over to his working table for Wood Working and found that his friends were not there. They had been there talking to him at lunch so why weren't they at class. He shrugged it off. They were probably cutting class again for the umpteenth time to go smoke cigarettes outside. He rolled his eyes and brought his attention to the front of the room. He wondered what Usagi was doing in gym, which was probably a lot more fun than Wood Working.  
  
Usagi quietly closed the door and looked around in the deserted classroom. No one was there so far. Wufei was probably just on his way from sneaking out of his class. She sighed and walked toward the window. She pressed her hand against it and looked out into the white sky. It wasn't gray but it was cloudy with no sun. In the sky were pure white clouds. She watched as the wind blew the trees side to side and the leaves fall off of them slowly. It was pretty windy on a day like this. She bit her lip hoping she wouldn't get caught. Where was Wufei? Just then she heard a noise behind her. The door had opened and there were Wufei's friends. Why wasn't Wufei here?  
  
"Hey delicious" one of them said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Almost too tasty" one of them replied licking his lips.  
  
"What do you want?" Usagi asked coldly her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Only something that a babe like you could give" the leader answered devilishly.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. What were they going to do to her? She watched as the first on stepped forward a couple of steps. She would have stepped back but she was already in a corner. Her head then snapped. Wufei! Had he planned this?! He and Naru were the only ones who knew her locker combo. These were his friends! How could he do this to her! She watched as they inched nearer. She was still in no condition to fight. 'Help' she pleaded.  
  
Wufei threw his hammer down on the nail rather hardly. Something had just appeared in his mind. 'Help!' someone pleaded. He laid his hammer down. It was Usagi in his head. She was in trouble and he could sense it. Looking around he made a dash for the door. He didn't care if they thought he was strange. He seemed as if she was drawing him to her because his body ran without him thinking down numerous halls of the school. 'Please be OK' he thought.  
  
***********************  
  
Usagi watched as the first one came up to her and pushed her against the wall with his weight. His hand slid up her side and reached her mouth. She tried to struggle under him but he was strong and her body was still weak. The other boys were keeping her hands glued to the walls so she was completely powerless.  
  
"You have the most luscious lips" he smiled devilishly. He leaned down and swept his lips roughly across hers. He tried to shove his tongue into her mouth and when he did she bit it as hard as she could. He pulled back and she spat his blood at him. He looked at her, now more serious. He brought his fist back and brought it to her face.  
  
"Watch it. You want to live right baby?" he asked approaching her again. His hands came to her waist and tried to explore her body. She didn't care if she got hurt now, she just wanted them to stop. She felt so betrayed by Wufei and all she had left was anger and sorrow. She then spat at him. He pulled back again and punched the other side of her cheek on where one of her previous bruises were. She flinched and felt the blood trickle down her face. He brought his fist back again but this time one of her hands wiggled free. She blocked his attack and twisted his arm.  
  
She then got free but the rest held on to her. She kicked one guy in the shin making him falter but not enough for him want to punch her back. She waited for the blow but his fist didn't come in contact with her face. She opened her eyes and saw Wufei. She glared at him angrily but let him fight. He seemed to be worried in a sense and she wondered why. He had planned this right?  
  
Wufei punched one of his friends sending him to the floor. Behind his back one of the boys snuck up to Usagi. She breathed heavily and looked weakly up at him. He brought his fist back and she tried to block it with her hands and she did, but the force sent her to the ground. She used her hands to slowly push her back up and when she felt the determination she felt angry and more powerful. She was about to trip the guy but Wufei got to him first and choked him. He then spun the guy around and punched him in the gut sending him to the floor.  
  
They all looked at him in awe and slowly got up. They all then ran out of the room looking at Wufei at awe. Even though they wanted to run they limped instead. Wufei took big breaths of air watching them leave and then looked at Usagi. He took a step forward but she pressed her -self harder against the wall looking at him in anger. He looked at her confused. Why was she angry at him? He took another step but she got even angrier.  
  
"Get away!" she screamed. Tears streamed down her face and she was all choked up.  
  
"Usagi?" he was confused. What had he done?  
  
"You jerk!" she choked out. Her hand came out and punched him in the gut. Her fist was as hard as metal and he flinched slightly. Her hand then punched his face cutting his cheek. He let her punch her anger out and didn't protect himself and he didn't know why.  
  
Wufei felt something tug inside of him. He had done nothing for her to be mad at him and here she was screaming harsh words at him. She had punched him twice for no reason. Something had to be explained.  
  
"To think I could trust you!" more tears streamed down her cheek. Her fist once againhit his face but on the other side. He felt a bit of blood fall from both sides of his face.  
  
"Usagi! What did I do?!" he demanded.  
  
"Don't play innocent, Mr. know-it-all. Those were YOUR friends!" she spat at him. Her fist shot out again to punch him in the gut but he then blocked it. He wanted her to understand.  
  
"Usagi, look, I don't know how they got you to come here but I knew nothing about this." He sated. He didn't want to get angry with her. Right now he seemed more worried than anything.  
  
"Then how did your friends get my locker combo?!" she demanded, choking on more tears.  
  
Wufei looked at her angry and sad face. He could tell inside of her she was just sad. He stared at her watery eyes that seemed and endless cloud of rain that poured down. He just wanted to be her friend and tell her everything was OK. He shook his head. Was he getting soft?  
  
Wufei thought for a second and he remembered one talk they had had at the table that they knew how to hack into the school files. It all came together right there.  
  
"Usagi, It wasn't me. My friends have hacked into the school files before. I'm not surprised that they have a list of all the locker combos. Please, Usagi, you have to trust me" he said In one. He couldn't believe what he was saying. It came out naturally and he couldn't hold it down.  
  
Usagi stared at him hard in the eyes. It was hard with tears blurring her vision but she could read his eyes. She saw concern, worry and ......truth. She bit her lip trying to hold back the worst of her sobs. Her face was numb from tears. She just wanted comfort, she felt as if she needed it from the right person. But she had never known what comfort had been... had she? Without thinking she ran up to Wufei. She buried her head in his shirt and her sobs escaped.  
  
Wufei was a little surprised but suddenly those thoughts were pushed away. Again it seemed so familiar. He had never hugged anyone but his parents before and this wasn't what he felt. His hand came up to her head and he ran his fingers through her hair, which seemed to calm her a little.  
  
Usagi finally understood. He had never lied to her. She had been wrong the whole time and he had saved her once again. She felt soothed with his hands running through her hair slowly and very gently. She felt him slowly rocking her and her sobs stopped but her tears continued just not as hard.  
  
Wufei felt as if she wasn't the only one being soothed. He felt as if she was doing the same to her. He felt so relaxed with her. Without a warning he felt his head drop to her shoulder and rest in the crook of her neck. He felt as he were under a trance of some type. Slowly he pressed his lips against the soft skin of her neck. It almost seemed natural for him. His lips rose up her neck slowly as if to torture her and stopped at her earlobe.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe what was happening. She pulled back and her tears were almost all gone. She stared into his eyes. She felt as if this had happened before. She felt him search her eyes. His breath touched her face and tickled her soft and delicate skin. She wondered if she was even breathing at the point. She felt his hand reach out and stroke her cheek like it had the other day. She didn't seem to realize how close her face was to his now.  
  
"Gomen nasai for everything" he whispered so close that she could've sworn he was talking upon her lips. With that last thought everything was gone.  
  
His lips slightly touched hers softly as if not to hurt her in any way. His lips were caring and gentle. They slowly moved over hers as in a rhythm. She slowly replied and her lips moved with his. His hands slid down to her waist and held her tight. She then felt her hands rise to his face and gently stroke his wounded cheeks as if to say she was sorry and to heal them. Her hands then ran to his neck wrapping around it. Her fingers crawled up his neck and ran through his hair, playing with his ponytail. He felt her soft lips reply and he wanted to go farther but he knew she didn't.  
  
Suddenly Usagi felt something hit her but from the inside. She roughly pulled back and fell to her knees. She felt as if her body would explode. Her head almost screamed in pain. Her hands then flew to her head trying to hold it, acting as if it would break off at any point.  
  
Wufei then felt the same thing. He fell to his knees next to her, his hands clutching his head. He closed his eyes and try to understand what was happening. He couldn't understand.  
  
Usagi then felt a bright light hit her. Her body started to shake and she tried to hold herself still. She closed her eyes and tried to relax but it didn't help. Suddenly something seared into her head and did the same to Wufei. She was feeling more pain because she had been through more than he had.  
  
Visions ran through their head. Usagi felt things going backwards in her head. She then saw visions of her and Wufei and things came back to her. Her mind felt like a racecar that was trying to go as fast as it would backwards. She then got back her memories from her scout life.  
  
"Iie" she whispered. Why did these have to come back to her?  
  
  
  
She got the visions of her fighting the youma and the fight against Galaxia. She then got the fight with Nehelania and back to Beryl. She felt everything stop and the moon kingdom, but her mind was still trying to go back wards. Suddenly totally different images came in her head. Ones she had not even recovered after beryl. Ones she had not gotten when she had been born to the moon kingdom.  
  
Suddenly she remembered. She got images of earth and a picture of 8 necklaces. She got a picture of what looked like her with transparent wings and an icy-blue dress. The one she had in her life now.  
  
"Unmei Megami......" She whispered as if she had found a word that she had known for millenniums.  
  
She then came to a huge white light and memories kept going but she felt as if she couldn't control it anymore. Suddenly she felt everything go blank and she felt two hands grab her as she fell. Then everything was gone.  
  
  
  
Hey guys! OK! This chapter was very important so try to understand at least the eight necklaces, OK? Ne ways please........... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	10. Which Power Will Come?

Hey everyone! I know I haven't typed in a bit and I left you in a cliffy. GOMEN!!! I didn't mean to! My schedule is as busy as ever. -_- Anyway.... how about another chapter eh? ^_^ OK! To the story!  
  
Disbelief flooded Wufei's head and he gripped the handle -bars harder. He tried to concentrate but it seemed impossible. Air pushed his hair back and images kept flashing before him, like a movie was replying over and over again, except it was his life. He felt like he had transformed to his old self again except he was still the present. Now he knew why Usagi had been so familiar. He wished he had known sooner. He would have tried to find her as soon as he could but his memory had been erased.  
  
He glanced at the unconscious Usagi, who was leaning against him. Her eyes were closed and her face flooded with innocence. Her face was still streaked with tears from all the horrible memories she had been through.  
  
He remembered the first night they had met so clearly now. She had lost everything, and now she was remembering that. He remembered how he had tried to stay away from her and he had not succeeded. She had caught him with her gentleness and love, and she had fallen for him in a way he could never understand. He remembered when Heero had tried to attack her. Had Heero been reborn too? He left those questions for later when he then realized he was now at the apartment complex.  
  
Wufei carried her gently into the bedroom and laid her down softly on the bed. He stared at her face and wanted to just hug and soothe her because he knew that if she were conscious right now she would be crying.  
  
He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and her eyelids fluttered for a second. Wufei held his breath but then she became still once again. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt for a temperature. Her forehead was burning up and he rushed to the bathroom, worried.  
  
Grabbing a washcloth, he rinsed it in water and squeezed the extra out. He then entered the bathroom again and placed the washcloth carefully on her forehead. He then dabbed the rest of her face with it tenderly. He wondered how he could have ever been so rude to her in the beginning of the year. He dabbed her neck also with the cool was cloth and then folded it. He placed it on top of her head and stared at her for a long while. It felt as if he hadn't seen her in a long time.  
  
He sat on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand, messaging her palm with his thumb. Her face was sad and horror stricken. He wished she hadn't gotten back some of her memories. She wouldn't be so sad then.  
  
Suddenly he heard her groan. He brushed his hand across her face wondering if she was actually going to wake up. He watched as her eyelids and eyebrows twitched a couple of times. Then finally her eyes opened just a bit to see in front of her.  
  
She became aware of someone holding her hand and she opened her eyes more. She looked at him and realized how worried he was. Suddenly everything rushed back at her and a lump in her throat started to form. A pout formed on her face and Wufei immediately took her in his arms.  
  
"It's OK" he whispered in her ear. He pulled her closer as she started to sob in his shirt. He felt as if there were no more worries about being unemotional. He remembered how he had given that up in his last life. He felt his shirt get slightly wet but he didn't care. He ran his hand up and down her back slowly as she cried. Slowly she started to calm down in his arms and she let go of him.  
  
Usagi stared straight into his eyes searching them. Now was her chance to ask him what she had wanted to know since her new life had started.  
  
"Why did you save me from the blast?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I couldn't stand to see you hurt, and also because I love you Tsuki Tenshi" he whispered in her ear, his lips grazing the tip of it.  
  
"Do you still think emotions are bad?" she asked her voice slightly trembling.  
  
"No" he answered his breath falling upon her neck.  
  
"I missed you so much" Usagi broke out, though her voice was still hushed and quiet. Her hand reached out and touched his face and traced his figures like she had before her new life.  
  
Wufei stared into her eyes as she traced his face, trying to remember more of their last year, but she had gotten all of it. Wufei slowly reached out and his palm lightly caressed her cheek. He bent down and his mouth hovered over hers. His thumb ran across her rosy lips and he brought it back to her cheek.  
  
"Aishiteru" he whispered right before closing the gap.  
  
He ran his lips lightly across hers and felt a heat rise within his body. He wrapped his hands lightly around her waist and pulled her closer. He felt her hands slowly wrap around his neck. Wufei softly nibbled on her bottom lip, wondering if she would let him in. She greeted it lovingly and opened her mouth slightly to let him in. She felt warm and molded into his body that practically covered hers. His lips were almost bruising hers from the pressure so she groaned and immediately felt him kiss her more gently. He slowly brought his tongue back in his mouth and parted their kiss so he could retrieve some air.  
  
He found that after all the years he had missed her much more than what he knew. She couldn't believe what was happening but in a good sense she could. She had missed him ever since she had been born. Inside she had felt it but never known. She felt her heart beat faster as she continued to kiss him passionately. She felt herself drowning in passion deeper and deeper. Finally he let go of her lips so she could talk.  
  
"Aishiteru" she finally whispered out.  
  
Wufei planted a kiss on her cheek and then laid down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her back against his chest. Slowly he felt his energy drain from him and he closed his eyes. **************  
  
Pluto watched Usagi on earth and half smiled. Her hime finally had found her memory. She may have not wanted some of it but she knew her hime did not realize some things. Later Usagi would recall one of her dreams from her last life.  
  
Usagi thought she had lost her friends but she hadn't yet. She had only amount of given time to retrieve all of her old friends from the past. They had all been reborn from the power. All of them were scattered around the world. Usagi needed to find them before she retrieved the eight necklaces.  
  
Setsuna sighed and turned from her gaze of the couple on earth. She just hoped Queen Serenity would not haunt her for giving back her first life memory. She knew she had broken a rule but she also knew that it was about time that Usagi learned who she had really been. Also Setsuna had a feeling something might happen for Usagi to need the power but she wasn't sure yet.  
  
Setsuna glared back at the earth but ignored Usagi for just the moment. She didn't want to barge in on Usagis personal life. Setsuna wished she could just fight with her hime but her duty was to always stay and watch. She wanted to go to her hime and see her again but it was not possible at the moment. Setsuna shook the disturbing thought and moved to another problem.  
  
She had no clue about any of the necklaces or complications in the legend and she did not know what was in store for Usagi. She wondered what she might have to go through. If anything serious happened and the other scouts were not yet there she knew only she could help. If that happened she would leave to help her but for now she was stuck.  
  
***************  
  
Usagi suddenly became aware of a warm presense around her. She felt Wufeis chest against her back and she felt his muscular arms around her waist. She sighed loving the warmth but she knew it was time to get up. They had slept all night in each others arms and now they needed to get back to school.  
  
Usagi squeezed one of his hands around her lightly and he woke up slowly. She nudged his cheek with hers and he opened his eyes a little. She smiled and kissed it. In return he sent a couple of kisses down her neck and then shoulder.  
  
"It's time to go to school" she whispered. She heard him grunt in reply and he loosened his arms so she could get out of bed. She looked down at her self and realized how messy she looked. Her clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them and her hair was draped across the bed.  
  
Slowly she crawled out of bed and grabbed some clothes on her way to the bathroom. She shivered slightly, the cold air seemed too seep through her clothes. She closed the door behind her and turned the water on for the temperature. Usagi stripped off her clothes and waited for a minute. When she got the right temperature she stepped right in. She wished she hadn't gotten out of Wufei's arms but she knew she had to go to school. She could swear she could still feel his arms around her but he was not with her. Letting out a sigh Usagi grabbed her shampoo and rubbed it in her long golden hair.  
  
Usagi stepped out of the bathroom completely ready for school. She smiled looking around for Wufei but she didn't see him. Slowly she walked around looking for Wufei and found that he was not in the bed room. She then walked into the kitchen and before she could look one way a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Gotcha" he whispered in her ear. She just giggled and looked into his eyes. She leaned into him and pecked him on the nose. He kissed her back on the forehead and then surprised her totally. He grabbed her legs and picked her up.  
  
"Silly" she said rolling her eyes sarcastically.  
  
She giggled and allowed him to carry her down to the motorcycle. She felt safe and warm in his arms when he held her close. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was glad in a sense that she had been given her memories back. She felt herself being shaken and she looked up at him. She smiled and let him put her down on the motorcycle.  
  
She felt the engine burst to life and the motorcycle sped out of the parking lot and onto the highway. She felt everything rush all of the sudden. She thought back to all the memories she had recovered. Suddenly her brain hit a major part she had forgotten.  
  
"Iie" she whispered.  
*************Flasback of dream*******************  
  
She sat up and looked around. It was so familiar. The smell was familiar and so was the look. "I can't be" Usagi whispered. She stood up and looked around. A chill ran down her spine as she thought of what was really happening. She was now in the garden of the silver millennium. She walked into the palace and looked into the deserted halls.  
"It's supposed to be destroyed" Usagi whispered in confusion. Something was not right. Just then she heard voices down the hall she hid around the corner until she noticed who it really was. She stepped out slowly. She stared in awe. She stood there not knowing what to do. The elegant figures stopped too and stared. Their long dresses flowing to the ground. Usagi finally gave in and ran to them. Usagi hugged her best friend and smiled in joy.  
"Senshi......." she whispered.  
  
Minako took Usagi's arms off her and stared down at her. "The only way to get us back is to start a new life. But you will have challenges Usa"  
Minako stated in a concerned voice. "You have to listen to the crystal and your heart because we may not be able to be there." Minako added.  
"Minako........." Usagi whispered.  
"We can not stay long Usagi" Ami stated.  
Usagi shook her head in confusion and sadness. "Iie" she whispered.  
Just then their figures disappeared into thin air.  
Usagi ran across the palace looking for them and then bumped into Artemis and Luna. "Usagi watch out. You will be alone you must be careful" Luna stated. "Luna......." Usagi whispered. Just then she and Artemis disappeared too. "Iie" Usagi whispered. Tears were streaked up and down her face. She ran again but this time to the queen's temple and saw her mother. "Queen" she whispered.  
"Listen to your heart Serenity" her mom said before she also disappeared. Everyone was gone. Just then everything surrounding her disappeared. "Iie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed into the pitch- black tunnel that was sucking her in. Then her mysterious dream disappeared.  
  
*****************End of flashback********************  
  
Usagi choked on air from her flashback. Her eyes widened from realization. She couldn't believe how foolish she was. They were here! Just like Minako had said. They would reappear if she created a new life and she had.  
  
"WUFEI!!!!" she screamed. She didn't mean to scare him and this was obviously pretty dangerous. Wufei pressed on the breaks and the motorcycle skidded making a high pitch sound. Finally it came to a complete stop and both were both wide eyed.  
  
"Hai?" he asked while still surprised he was still breathing.  
  
"My friends, they're alive" she whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked turning back to look at her.  
  
"One night I had a dream and they visited me saying that once I created a new life that they would come back. It is the crystal's job to always bring back my protectors." she answered.  
  
"And you want to go looking for them?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't want to?" she asked quivering. Was he being mean?  
  
"No, I do, Usagi, but they could be anywhere in the world. How do you know where they are?" he asked trying not to hurt her. Lightly he grabbed her shoulders so she stared at him.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and tried to sense her friends but she could not feel their presence. She did not have the crystal recovered. How was she supposed to regain its power? If she didn't have it was disabled.  
  
"Iie" she whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. How would she find her friends?  
  
Wufei brought her close and let her cry. He didn't care if they were stopped on the side of the freeway. "It's OK" he whispered. Usagi nodded and let herself out of his embrace.  
  
"Let's just go to school" she murmured wiping away a few extra tears.  
  
"Are you sure?" Wufei asked. Usagi nodded to his reply. He stroked her chin with the palm of his hand and stared into her eyes.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and tried to relax. Suddenly she felt danger. She felt as if something was just about to hit her. She jerked back and looked around. When she looked around she saw a car speeding towards them. It wasn't any car, it was her fathers.  
  
"IIIIiiiiieeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Wufei go!!!!" she screamed. Her eyes widened in fear and Wufei finally realized what was wrong. He started the engine and felt her hands grab his waist tightly. He felt the motorcycle jerk forward and started to accelerate in speed.  
  
Usagi looked behind them, terrified of what could happen. She felt the bike go faster and faster but her dad was still catching up. She turned back to Wufei and realized how determined he was. His face was written with seriousness and his mouth and eyebrows were in straight lines.  
  
Usagi then looked back at her father. She could start to see his face behind the window of his S.U.V. She could see he was extremely mad but she could also tell he was drunk. When her father was drunk she had always found a way to leave the house. Usagi was stripped of her thoughts when she saw his hand reach out the window. In his hand was gun aimed for them.  
  
She felt terror fill throughout her body and she started to panic. Tears streamed down her face and flew to the ground. She closed her eyes tight and heard a gunshot. The bullet had barely missed them by an inch. Another shot took place but again missed them. Usagi did not want to give up hope now. Suddenly her eyes automatically shut.  
  
"Please, Silver crystal or Unmei necklace, please give me your power again to help save us" she whispered. She remembered how she had chanted this for the silver crystal several times. She hadn't much for the Unmei necklace but would at least one of them answer? Time slowed down but she still felt another tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Just then her tear stopped midway on her cheek and started to shine. The tear floated off of her cheek and floated midway. She should have known. The Unmei necklace could only worked if the other eight were together. She watched as the crystal started to shine brightly and started to form.  
  
"I found you" she whispered.  
  
The crystal completed its formation and floated to where her hands were held up. Usagi closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Terror still flooded her but she continued. She raised the crystal higher and she felt it create a shield around them.  
  
She watched as her father stared at them dumbfounded. He was now driving right next to them. Wufei tried to keep his concentration on the road but it almost seemed impossible. Usagi's father shot the gun again but the shield blocked it and the bullet never even touched them.  
  
Usagi looked down. She didn't want to do this but she knew it was for their safety. She raised her head and felt her eyes change into their silver color and she stared at her father right in the eye. He stared at her awed. He wasn't even looking where he was going. Usagi raised her crystal and felt the power start to come out of it. The bright power was sent at him and his eyes were blinded. She retrieved the power but kept the shield up.  
  
Wufei looked ahead and saw a ditch. If her father was blinded he would run right into it or crash into them. Wufei slowed down to a stop and he turned to Usagi who was just then turning back to her normal self. Her eyes turned back to their normal blue and she looked at Wufei. She stared at her father's car and didn't want to look anymore. Wufei hugged her and she buried her head in his shirt blocking the view. She felt tears continue to stream down. She heard the car crash and roll. She flinched and Wufei hugged her tighter.  
  
Finally she moved out of his embrace and she looked toward the crash. Wufei nodded and slowly started the motorcycle. He slowly drove past the scene and eyed it. He could see her father through the upside down window and he knew he had seen worse but he also knew Usagi was not used to this.  
  
Usagi eyed the upside down window of where her father was inside. The window was cracked where his head had slammed upon it and the blood oozed down his face. His eyes were completely white and his mouth was slightly open with blood inside of it. She felt her stomach churn and she felt nauseous and sick.  
  
"Go back home" she said softly trying not to use anymore power. She felt if she did she would faint or throw up. Wufei nodded and started the engine. He looked back at his girlfriend and noticed how sick she looked. He picked her up and placed her in front of him. She didn't seem to care and she rested her head against his chest and moaned.  
  
Wufei stopped the bike in the parking lot and made sure Usagi could stand before she got off. He guided her back to the apartment and opened the door. He watched as she ran through the hallway and straight for the bathroom.  
  
Usagi leaned over the toilet and just then she felt her stomach churn again. Vomit spewed form her lips and she tried not to faint. Tears strolled down her face and she threw up again. She felt her head get heavier and her world start to spin. She then felt Wufei rub her back gently with his hand. She felt the spinning slow down but she vomited once again.  
  
"It's OK" he whispered while rubbing her back more. She nodded and felt her stomach churn again and she choked. There was nothing left in her stomach to vomit.  
  
"Do want to lie down in bed?" Wufei asked. Usagi nodded her head softly and she felt him pick her up. She felt as if her head weighed 2 tons. She felt him place her softly on the bed. And her body sunk into the comforter.  
  
"It's OK" he whispered gently. She tried to nod but she knew even though things were OK now here some weren't OK. Her friends were still somewhere where she didn't know and she needed to find them. With that one last thought everything went black.  
  
Hey guys! Yay! Im done with this chap. ^_^. Grrr I have been stuck inside for ages! Grr there is 3 feet of snow outside! O well it helped with typing right? ^_^ Review please!  
  
~*Usagi Princess*~ 


End file.
